DIL KA TARAANA
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: 8 different people... 8 different story... but a heart that connects them... Peep in to know more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all...**

 **I'm going to start a new fic with a different concept..**

 **I hope you all like it...**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 _A person was walking very fast and a girl was following him._

 _Girl-" please rukiye..."_

 _But her pleading voice didn't effect the person and he continued walking._

 _Girl(teary voice)-" meri baat toh suniye..."_

 _The person turned and said-" tumhari koi bhi baat mujhe nai sunni... humara rishta kabka khatm ho chuka h... ise banane ki koshish mat karo..."_

 _Tears flowed down girl's eyes and she was about to say something but the person said-" just go..."_

 _The girl turned to go and wiped her tears._

 _Suddenly she heard a loud horn and voice of forceful application of brake and a voice which scared her._

 _Voice-" aahhh..."_

 _The girl turned slowly and was shocked to see that person lying on the ground full of blood._

 _Girl(screamed)-" **dayaaaa..."**_

...

...

...

Voice-" **shreya..** shreya..."

Shreya opens her eyes slowly and saw that she was in hospital.

Shreya-" **tarika...** wo.."

Tarika sat adjacent to her and said-" operation abhi chal raha h... chinta mat karo... sab theek hoga..."

Shreya just nodded and just then **abhijeet** came saying-" kya hua... daya theek h na..."

But was stunned seeing shreya.

Abhijeet-" shreya tum.."

Shreya-" haan wo...actually... (she controlled her tears) mai washroom se aati hu..."

She went towards washroom.

Only abhirika were left with an awkward silence.

Finally tarika said-" daya theek h... minor chot h... abhi operation chal raha h..."

Abhijeet spotted something and said-" by the way... congratulations..."

Tarika noticed his gaze and looked at her ring finger saying-" thanks..."

Abhijeet-" toh finally aapne haan keh di..."

Tarika smiled sarcastically and said-" na kehne ki koi wajah nai thi..."

Abhijeet looked at her and she looked away.

Meantime shreya returned from washroom and abhijeet got a call and he went a little far to attend it.

Just then a person entered in the hospital.

Shreya got up seeing him and said angrily-" tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Person-" shreya tum aise kyu bol rahi ho..."

Shreya-" toh kaise bolu **kavin...** bhoolu mat ki yeh sab jo bhi ho raha h... its all because of you..."

Kavin( stunned)-" shreya tumhe bhi yahi lagta h ki meri galti h... tum toh wahi thi..."

Shreya-" mai waha thi... par hosh mei nai thi...aur phir tumhare paas koi saboot bhi nai h..wo toh shukar manao ki maine tumhare upar case file nai kiya... so just leave..."

Kavin got hurt on her behavior and immediately left from their and shreya sat on the bench crying.

Tarika kept her hand on shreya's shoulder and sajd-" shreya..."

Shreya(cutting her)-" kyu hua aisa tarika... kyu..."

After sometime, the doctor came out of the operation theatre and all got up seeing him.

Abhijeet-" doctor... daya theek toh h na..."

Doctor-" ghabraane ki koi baat nai h... wo bilkul theek h... unhe ward mei shift kar diya gaya h aur aap log unse mil sakte h..."

Tarika-" thank you doctor..."

Doctor-" you are welcome..."

The doctor went from there and shreya was about to enter in the ward when abhijeet said-" shreya..."

Shreya stopped at her place and abhijeet continued-" tum agar daya se na milo toh zyaada achcha hoga..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Kavin reached his house and went straight in his room and lied down on his bed.

Kavin's POV-' shreya ko bhi mujhpe yakeen nai h... bachpan se jaanti h mujhe phir bhi... God kya karu...'

He took out his mobile and said while looking at a photograph -" **sana** please mission se jaldi waapas aa jao.. I need you..."

Suddenly he got a call. He saw the caller ID and wiped his tears.

Kavin-" hello.."

Voice-" hey bro... kaise ho?"

Kavin-" theek hu **ishita..** tum batao..."

Ishita-" perfect as always... achcha ek news h tumhare liye..."

Kavin-" kya?"

Ishita-" mai kal mumbai aa rahi hu..."

Kavin-" kisliye..."

Ishita-" aa kar bataungi... now bye and good night..."

Kavin-" good night..."

Kavin disconnected the call and closed his eyes when suddenly he felt something.

He opened his eyes and saw a coffee mug.

Voice-" coffee pee le.. thoda better feel karega..."

Kavin took the mug and said-" thanks **dushyant...** "

Dushyant sat adjacent to him and said-"chinta mat karo... sab sahi hoga yaar..."

Kavin-" hope so yaar... bas sana jaldi se mission se aa jaaye..."

Dushyant-" tujhe lagta h wo tujhpe trust karegi..."

Kavin looked at him and said-" of course karegi..."

Dushyant-" nai karegi... wo **apne bhai** ke against kabhi nai jaegi... chaahe uska bhai galat hi kyu na ho..."

Kavin-" aisa nai h yaar... sana pyaar karti h mujhse..."

Dushyant( in low voice)-" maine bhi yahi socha tha..."

Kavin-" kya kaha..."

Dushyant signed and said-" kuch nai yaar... tu zyaada stress na le... coffee pee lena.. good night..."

Kavin nodded and said-" good night..."

Dushyant went towards his room and kavin laid down while sipping his coffee. This wasn't the happening before two months...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Short one I know but just an introductory chapter...**

 **Should I continue? Do tell me...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone...**

 **mithi, rapunzel 313, sukhi, JANNAT, Guests, Kamikaze black, bharathi, love duo nd crazy for abhirika, Madhumati, arooj, richa darshan, ashwaniathwal, Priya.s, luv duo nd purvi, DAREya fans, ashmika kv shreya fan, VaiBa, Ashi, Aftab, Reha... Thank you all... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy..**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Before two months at daya's house;**

The house was half decorated with balloons and rest were scattered on the floor. Two peoples were busy in decorating them and one was giving instructions to them.

Person-" dushyant... pankaj... jaldi karo na.."

Pankaj-" abhijeet sir...(holding a balloon) ise kaha lagana h.."

Abhijeet(pointing in a direction)-" waha pe..."

Pankaj went towards the direction where abhijeet pointed.

Just then, two girls entered in the house with so many polybags.

Pankaj's attention went to the bags and he went towards the girls saying-" arrey wah... bahut achchi smell aa rahi h...kya kya laye ho?"

The girls smiled and exchanged looks but didn't say anything.

Pankaj-" Dr. Tarika...Shreya... kuch toh bolo..."

Tarika-" arrey pankaj ismei bas kuch snacks h..."

Pankaj(excitedly)-" kya..."

He tried to grab the polybag but shreya said-" abhi nai pankaj...cake cutting ke baad.."

Pankaj-" thoda sa bhi nai..."

Tarika and shreya together-" bilkul bhi nai..."

Pankaj made a face and all smiled seeing this.

Dushyant came towards them and said-" wo sab toh theek h par cake h kaha?"

Abhijeet-" wo toh kitchen mei ban raha h..."

 **In the kitchen;**

A girl was busy in decorating the cake.

Girl-" okay... ab ispe icing kar deti hu..."

Suddenly someone hugged her from back and said-" need any help..."

Girl understood and said-" kavin kya kar rahe ho aap.. koi aa jaega..."

Kavin-" koi nai aaega sana...sab decoration mei busy h..."

He kissed her cheek and she blushed to her hardest.

Sana-" kavin.. plz mujhe icing karni h..."

He held her hand from the back and said-" saath mei karte h..."

Kavin hugged her more tight and started icing the cake when they heard a voice-" humne kuch nai dekha..."

Savin separated instantly and saw tarika and shreya standing with a naughty grin.

Sana turned to other side while hiding her blush and kavin said-" wo... hum toh..bas..."

Shreya(cutting him)-" haan haan pata h... aaj kal tu kuch zyaada hi romantic ho gaya h..."

Kavin glared her and said-" tu toh aise bol rahi h ki tu bilkul romantic nai h..."

Shreya-" mai tumhe kyu batau..."

Kavin smiled and went from there saying-" koi baat nai... mai daya sir se pooch lunga..."

Shreya's mouth fell open but the next second she smiled and blushed.

Tarika flipped her finger in front of her and said teasingly-" kaha kho gayi..."

Shreya-" kahi nai..."

They went towards sana and they started preparing dinner.

 **Meanwhile;**

Dushyant was busy in the decoration when his phone ranged. He smiled seeing the caller ID and went little far to attend the call.

Dushyant-" hey Ishita..."

Ishita-" hey dushyant kaise ho?"

Dushyant-" theek hu... bas tumhari yaad aati rehti h.."

Ishita-" sirf yaad aati h... phone nai..."

Dushyant-" you know na mera kaam..."

Ishita-" haan haan... **Mr. Architecture...** pata h tumhara kaam..."

Dushyant-" tumhara bhi toh hectic schedule rehta h.."

Ishita-" haan yaar.. yeh police training ne mera dimaag kharaab kar diya h.. "

Dushyant-" hmmm... I know..."

Ishita(confused)-" kaise..."

Dushyant-" I mean I can understand..."

Ishita-" toh dushyant tum apni family ko humare baare mei kab bata rahe ho..."

Dushyant-" Ishita... wo mujhe kuch kehna h..."

Ishita-" kya?"

Dushyant-" wo actually..."

But he was cut by a voice-" dushyant... yaha kya kar rahe ho..."

Dushyant turned and saw kavin standing.

Dushyant-" mai tumse baad mei baat karta hu.. bye..."

Ishita-" par mere sawaal ka jawaab.."

Dushyant-" jaldi baat karunga... bye..."

Ishita-" bye...love you..."

Dushyant (in low voice)-" love you too..."

Dushyant disconnected the call and said to kavin-" kavin tum..."

Kavin(teasingly)-" haan... btw kisse baat kar rahe the..."

Dushyant blushed slightly and said-" wo toh bas aise hi yaar..."

Kavin-" tum sharmaane kab se lage..."

Dushyant-" chalo..."

Kavin smiled and they went towards the hall. All this while dushyant was thinking-' sorry Ishita maine tumse jhoot bola that I'm an architecture... mujhe khud hi nai pata chala ki ye fake dosti real pyaar mei kaise badal gayi... but I promise jald hi tumhe sab sach bata dunga...'

 **After two hours;**

A car stopped in front of the house and a person got down of it. He was surprised to see that the lights of the house were off.

Person-" ye light ko kya hua?"

He entered in the house and switched on the lights and...

...

...

...

He was surprised and stunned to see that the whole house was decorated beautifully.

Person-" ye sab.."

Suddenly everyone came out and said together-" SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

The person was shocked and his mouth full open.

Abhijeet came towards him and said-" daya..."

Daya came to reality and said-" abhijeet ye..."

Abhijeet-" happy birthday yaar..."

Daya-" tum sabko yaad tha... mujhe laga ki..."

Sana-" kya bhai... aapka birthday kaise bhool sakte h..."

Tarika-" aur tumhe pata h ki tumhe HQ bhejne ka plan kiska tha..."

Daya-" kiska..."

All looked at shreya and she smiled.

Daya(smiling)-" achcha ji.."

Pankaj-" ab sir baatein bahut ho gayi... cake kaatiye na..."

All laughed at this and daya cut the cake and they all fed each other.

Sana whispered to daya-" bhai aapne kuch kaha tha..."

Daya remembered something and said nervously-" sana wo.."

Abhijeet(in same tone)-" kya wo... you promised us..."

Daya-" mujhe yaad h abhijeet par..."

Tarika-" koi par war nai... go for it daya..."

Daya took a deep breath and went towards... shreya.

Abhijeet-" I just hope wo bol de..."

Tarika(meaningfully)-" usmei itni himmat h abhijeet..."

Abhijeet got the meaning and thought-' kehna toh mai aapko bhi chaahta hu ki mai aapse bahut pyaar karta hu... par samajh nai aa rahi h ki kaise kahu...bahut mushkil hota h ye sab kehna...'

Tarika's POV-' jaise bhi kaho abhijeet mai samajh jaungi... par ek baar kaho toh... mujhe pata h ki tum mujhse pyaar karte ho.. bas ek baar wo pyaar jata do...'

Their thoughts were interrupted by daya's voice.

Daya-" shreya..."

Shreya-" haan..."

Daya-" mujhe kuch Kehna h..."

Shreya-" kya?"

Daya knelt down in front of her and held her saying-" _will you marry me?"_

Shreya was shocked... Too shocked to react.

She looked at daya and smiled saying-" YES..."

Daya got up and said happily-" sachchi..."

Shreya blushed slightly and nodded.

All hooted and clapped for them.

Abhijeet-" wah daya... kya proposal tha..."

Daya-" thanks abhijeet..."

After that, they had their dinner and were eating ice- cream with little chit chat.

...

...

...

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

 **Present;**

Kavin got up on hearing the morning alarm and said-" oh god 7 baj gaye..."

He went to get ready for the bureau.

He came towards the hall and saw that dushyant has already prepared the breakfast.

Kavin sat down and said-" thanks yaar..."

Dushyant smiled and they had their breakfast.

Just then, they heard doorbell.

Dushyant-" mai dekhta hu..."

He went to open the door and was stunned to see the person.

Dushyant-" tum?"

Kavin came towards the door and said-" kaun h dushyant?"

With this, the person at the door came to reality and said-" kavin..."

Kavin(happily)-" Ishita..."

Dushyant-" kavin ye..."

Kavin-" ye meri behen h..."

Dushyant(shocked)-" behen..."

Kavin-" aur Ishita... ye dushyant h... mera best friend..."

Ishita(trying to be normal)-" hey..."

Dushyant-" hey..."

Kavin-" arrey andar toh aao..."

Ishita came inside and dushyant thought-' kavin aur Ishita bhai behen h... how's that possible... '

 **Meanwhile in the hospital;**

Daya was lying on the stretcher and was fast asleep when shreya entered in his room.

She slowly went towards him and kept the bouquet of flowers on the side table.

Shreya's POV-' pata nai ye sab kyu ho raha h... kaash ki sab jaldi theek ho jaaye...'

She felt that daya was coming in his senses and she immediately went from their.

Here, daya opened his eyes but saw no one. He scanned the room and saw a bouquet of flowers kept their.

He understood who might have kept it and tried too throw it. But his heart stopped him from doing so and he kept the flowers back and thought-' kyu shreya... kyu nai chali jaati ho meri zindagi se.. kyu...'

He rested himself on the stretcher and his mind trailed two months back...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter... I know ismei abhirika moments kam the but I promise next mei pakka honge...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone...**

 **Madhumati, VaiBa, luv u shreya, arooj, Ashi, mithi, luv duo nd crazy for abhirika, FantasticMAGGI02,Kingaftab71...Thank you all... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy..**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 ** _Flashblack: after three weeks of daya's birthday;_**

Today was dareya's engagement. Everyone was busy in one or the other things.

Tarika was helping shreya to get ready.

Tarika(teasingly)-" bahut pretty lag rahi ho tum aaj shreya... daya toh bas tumhe dekhta hi reh jaega..."

Shreya turned tomato red on hearing this.

Shreya(blushing)-" kya tarika... tum bhi na..."

Tarika-" ohoo... abhi se itna sharma rahi ho toh aage kya hoga..."

Shreya-" hans lo...jab tumhari turn aaegi na tab bataungi.."

The smile on tarika's face vanished and shreya said-" kya hua..."

Tarika looked away and said-" kuch nai..."

Shreya got up and came facing tarika.

Shreya-" tarika... chinta mat karo... abhijeet sir tumhe jald hi propose karenge..."

Tarika pouted and said-" pata nai wo din kab aaega shreya..."

Shreya-" achcha aaj ye sab baatein chodo... meri sagai h yaar... tu upset rahegi toh mai kaise khush rahungi..."

Tarika smiled and said-" achcha theek h baba... nai hori mai upset... happy..."

Shreya too smiled and said-" very happy..."

 **In daya's room;**

Daya was getting ready and abhijeet was helping him.

Daya-" yaar abhijeet... tu tarika se kab baat kar raha h?"

Abhijeet(adjusting daya's sherwaani)-" kis baare mei..."

Daya glared him and said-" tujhe nai pata..."

Abhijeet looked at him and understood what he meant.

Abhijeet-" yaar maine decide kiya h..."

Daya-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" yahi ki mai next week tarika ke dad se humare baare mei baat karunga..."

Daya (happily)-" that's great... tarika ko bataya..."

Abhijeet-" nai.. use surprise dunga aur usi samay use propose karunga..."

Daya-" kya baat h abhijeet..."

Voive-" aap abhi tak taiyaar nai hue..."

Duo looked at saw sana standing with angry expression.

Daya-"wo... bas..."

Sana(cutting him)-" jaldi ready hoiye warna mai panditji ko waapas bhej dungi..."

Saying this, she went and abhijeet said-" ab jaldi chalo warna iska koi bharosa nai... wakai pandit ko waapas bhej degi..."

Daya nodded and duo shared a laugh.

Here, sana was returning in the hall while saying to herself-" sab kaam mujhe hi karna pad raha h... pata nai sab kaha h..."

Suddenly someone pulled her in a corner and pinned her against the wall. She was scared at first but was relieved after seeing HIM.

Sana(smiled)-" kavin aap.."

Sana smiled sweetly but saw the anger on kavin's face.

Sana-" kavin... kya hua?"

Kavin held her arms tightly and said-" tum parso mission ke liye jaa rahi ho..."

Sana's facial expression changed from happy to worried and she said-" kavin... wo..."

Kavin-" haan ya na..."

Sana nodded silently.

Kavin-" aur ye baat mujhe pankaj se pata chali..."

Sana-" mai aapko engagement ke baad batane waali thi..."

Kavin-" kitne din ke liye.."

Sana-" shayad do teen mahina..."

Kavin loosen his grip and caressed her cheek saying-" kaise rahunga itne din tumhare bina yaar..."

Sana(teary)-" mere liye bhi mushkil hoga..."

Kavin cupped her face. She closed her eyes and a drop of tear escaped form it. He gently wiped it and leaned closer... sana too dived in the moment and they kissed each other passionately. The kiss lasted only for 10 seconds but it was full of love.

They separated and kavin said-" I love you sana..."

Sana opened her eyes and said-" I love you too..."

They smiled and kavin said-" ab neeche chalein?"

Sana nodded and they went downstairs.

After sometimes, daya and shreya too came down. They sat on the couch and the rasam started.

Daya took the ring and said-" may I..."

Shreya blushed a little and said-" yes..."

Daya smiled and slid the ring in her ring finger and the hall echoed with clapping.

Shreya too took the ring and slid it in daya's finger and everyone clapped.

Pankaj took hold of the mike and said-" good evening everyone... I hope aap sab enjoy kar rahe honge... toh aaj ke special day ko aur special banane ke liye mai bulaata hu aaj ki special jodi ko... daya sir aur shreya ko..."

Daya forwarded his hand and shreya kept her hand on his nervously. Dareya went towards the stage and the song started...

 _ **Sajde kiye hai laankho... laankho duayein mangi...**_

 _ **Paaya hai maine phir tujhe...**_

 _ **Chaahat ki teri maine haq mei hawaaen mangi...**_

 _ **Paaya hai maine phir tujhe...**_

 _ **Tujhse hi dil ye behla... Tu jaise kalma pehla...**_

 _ **Chaahu na phir kyu mai tujhe...**_

 ** _Jis pal na chaaha tujhe uss pal sazae mangi..._**

 ** _Paaya nai maine phir tujhe..._**

 _(Daya twirled her and she bumped to his chest . She blushed and hugged him slightly)_

 ** _(Jaane tu saara wo dil mei Jo mere ho_**

 ** _Padh me tu aankhe har dafa)x2_**

 ** _Nakhre se naa ji bhi_**

 ** _Hote hai raazi bhi_**

 ** _Tujhse hi hote hai khafa..._**

 ** _Jaane tu baate saari... katti hai raatein saari_**

 ** _Jaldi diye se in bujhe..._**

 ** _Uth uth ke raaton ko bhi teri wafaae mangi..._**

 ** _Paaya hai maine phir tujhe..._**

 ** _Sajde kiye hai laankho... laankho duyaen mangi..._**

 ** _Paaya hai maine phir tujhe..._**

Tarika looked at dareya and then at abhijeet. Unknowingly a smile formed on her lips and she started imagining themself in place of dareya...

 _ **(Chaahat ke kaajal se kismat ke kaagaz par**_

 _ **Apni wafaae likh zara)**_

 ** _Bole zamaana yun_**

 ** _Mai tere jaisi hu_**

 ** _Tu bhi toh mujhsa dikh zara..._**

 ** _Mera hi saaya tu hai mujhmei samaaya tu hai_**

 ** _Har pal ye lagta hai mujhe..._**

 ** _Khud ko mitaaya maine teri balaaye mangi..._**

 ** _Paaya hai maine phir tujhe..._**

 ** _Sajde kiye hai laankho... laankho duyaae mangi..._**

 ** _Paaya hai maine phir tujhe..._**

Tarika came out of the thoughts on hearing people's clapping.

Shreya blushed and came down the stage.

The dinner started and dareya sat adjacent to each other.

Daya(whispered to shreya)-" dinner ke baad baahar lawn mei milna..."

Shreya looked at him and he smiled lightly. Shreya too smiled a but and they continued eating.

After dinner, shreya came towards the lawn but saw that there was no one.

Shreya-" ye daya kaha h..."

Voice-" tumhare peeche..."

Shreya turned and saw daya.

Shreya-" aapne mujhe yaha kyu bulaaya?"

Daya took out a box and said-" ye dena tha..."

Shreya looked at it and said-" ye?"

Daya smiled and opened the box. It contained a diamond bracelet.

Daya took it and tied it in shreya's hand.

Shreya smiled and said-" bahut khoobsurat h..."

Daya kissed her hand and said-" tumse zyaada nai.."

Shreya blushed and said-" achcha ab mujhe jaana h... mummy wait kar rahi hongi..."

Daya held her waist and said-" no..."

Shreya(puppy eyes)-" please..."

Daya smiled and left her saying-" theek h... kal mai tumhe pick karne aata hu..."

Shreya nodded and they went from their.

Meanwhile, tarika was waiting for the cab outside when someone rapped her shoulder.

She turned and found abhijeet standing.

Tarika-" abhijeet... tum..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" haan... waise aap ab tak ghar nai gayi..."

Tarika-" mai cab ka wait kar rahi thi..."

Abhijeet-" aaiye mai aapko drop kar deta hu..."

Tarika wanted to say yes but she said-" nai mai chali jaungi..."

Abhijeet-" hmmm... agar aap mere saath chalengi toh mai aapko kidnap kar lunga..."

Tarika(stunned)-" kya..."

Suddenly abhijeet started laughing. Tarika tried to glare him but she too started laughing.

Abhijeet-" ab chaliye..."

They sat in the car.

Abhijeet-" seat belt..."

Tarika nodded and she held the belt but it got stuck in between.

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Tarika-" wo seat belt atak gayi..."

Abhijeet-" ek minute..."

Abhijeet leaned and held the belt. In doing so, he came so close to tarika that her heartbeat accelerated. She moved back a little and abhijeet looked at her. She lowered her gaze and abhijeet smiled. He tied the belt and sat back on the driving seat.

Tarika tried to calm herself and abhijeet said-" chalein?"

Tarika simply nodded and abhijeet started the car.

...

...

...

...

 _ **Flashback ends**_

 **Present**

Daya came out of his thoughts when he heard a voice-" uth gaye..."

Daya saw and smiled a little seeing his buddy.

Abhijeet-" kaisi tabiyat h ab?"

Daya-" theek hu..."

Abhijeet kept the breakfast on the side table and said-" ye breakfast kar lena... abhi mujhe bureau jaana h toh mai shaam ko aata hu.."

Daya nodded and abhijeet said-" apna khayaal rakhna..."

Saying this, abhijeet went towards bureau.

 **In the evening;**

Dushyant returned from the bureau early. He ringed the bell and ishita opened the door.

Dushyant entered in and none of them said anything.

Ishita was about to go inside the room when dushyant said-" Ishita..."

She turned but didn't say anything.

Dushyant forwarded a letter and said-" tumhara joining letter..."

Ishita looked at him confusingly and he continued-" kavin ne mujhe ye tumhe dene ko kaha tha..."

Ishita took the letter and said-" bhai kaha h?"

Dushyant-" wo investigation ke liye gaya h... ek do ghante mei aa jaega..."

Ishita-" okay..."

She turned to go when dushyant said-" ab tak naraaz ho..."

Ishita didn't turn but said while controlling her tears-" mai kyu naraaz houngi... aisa kaun sa rishta tha humara..."

Dushyant came facing her and said-" koi rishta nai tha..."

She looked at him. Both were having tears in their eyes.

Ishita-" jo rishta jhoot ki buniyaad pe banaaya gaya ho... wo rishta... rishta nai hota h..."

Dushyant held her arm and said-" maana maine jhoot bola tha ishita... par mera pyaar jhoota nai tha..."

Ishita jerked his hand and said-" please dushyant... bahut mushkil se bhool paayi hu sab... phir yaad mat dilao..."

She went in her room and started crying while remembering the day when she came to know about dushyant...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter... Please read and review ckz each and every review means a lot to me...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone..**

 **Sharpurna sg, Dayu singh, mithi, arooj, Ashi, Madhumati, Jannat, kingaftab 71, VaiBa... Thank you all... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy..**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 ** _Flashblack; after a week of dareya's engagement;_**

Kavin was packing his bag when dushyant entered in his room.

Dushyant-" abhi nikal raha h kya?"

Kavin-" haan yaar... do ghante baad flight h..."

Dushyant-" kab tak aaega..."

Kavin smiled and said-" do teen din baad..."

Dushyant too smiled and said-" chal happy journey..."

They both hugged each other and after that kavin went towards airport.

After three to four hours kavin reached his house in delhi.

 **At kavin's house;**

As soon as kavin entered in his house than a bucket of water fell on him.

Kavin (angrily)-" ishita..."

Ishita-" mai yaha hu..."

Kavin looked and saw ishita upstairs.

Kavin-" ye kya kiya?"

Ishita-" dikhai nai diya... poora bheega diya..."

Kavin-" you..."

He threw his bags and ran after her and after sometimes caught her.

Ishita-" aahhh... chodo dard ho raha h..."

Kavin-" pehle sorry bolo..."

Ishita-" no ways..."

He twisted her wrist a bit and she screamed-" aahhh... sorry sorry..."

Kavin left her and said-" good.."

Voice-" aate hi jhagda shuru.."

Kavin turned and saw her mother.

He hugged her and said-" mom... ye aapki beti paagal h..."

KM-" hmmm... wo toh tumhare geele kapde dekh kar pata chal raha h... jao change karo..."

After having dinner, kavin and ishita were chatting casualty.

Ishita-" achcha kavin... bhabhi ki... I mean meri hone waali bhabhi ki photo dikhao na..."

Kavin blushed a bit and said-" ek minute.."

He took out his phone and showed her sana's photo.

Ishita-" wow kavin... bhabhi bahut pretty h... nice choice haan..."

Kavin smiled and said-" pata h mujhe..."

She shuffled the photographs but stopped seeing a picture.

Ishita-" kavin..."

Kavin-" haan.."

Ishita(showing him the photo)-" ye kaun h?"

Kavin smiled and said-" ye.. ye dushyant h... mera best buddy..."

Ishita-" best buddy... matlab ye bhi CID officer h..."

Kavin-" haan..."

Ishita's POV-' ye kaise ho sakta h... dushyant toh ek architecture h... phir ye CID officer kaise...'

Kavin-" kaha kho gayi..."

Ishita-" aahhmm... kahi nai.."

Kavin-" waise ishita... tum mujhe bata rahi thi that you love someone..."

Ishita(controlling her tears)-" haan kavin... but usne mujhe jhoot bola h.."

Kavin(stunned)-" what..."

Ishita(teary)-" hmmm..."

Kavin kept his hand on her shoulder and said-" agar aisa h ishita toh wo tumse pyaar nai karta h... tumhe usse saare rishtey khatm kar dene chahiye..."

Ishita looked at him and said-" sach mei..."

Kavin nodded and said-" haan... kyunki jhoot ki buniyaad pe rishtey nai banaaye jaate..."

Ishita (teary)-" tum sahi keh rahe ho..."

Later that night, ishita called dushyant.

Dushyant-" haan ishita... bolo..."

Ishita-" tum ek CID officer ho?"

Dushynat was stunned to hear this-' ise kaise pata chala'

Ishuta-" haan ya na..."

Dushyant-" ishita mai tumhe batane waala tha..."

Ishita-" phir bataya kyu nai..."

Dushyant-" starting mei hi maine tumse keh diya ki mai architecture hu... coz I was not serious about this relationship... pata nai kab tumse pyaar ho gaya... aur mai chaah kar bhi tumhe nai bata paaya kyunki mujhe pata h ki tum jhoot se kitna nafrat karti ho... I'm sorry..."

Ishita wiped her tears and said-" sorry... dushyant pata h bhai sahi kehta h ki tum mujhse pyaar nai karte... agar karte toh mujhe samajh paate... aaj ke baad mujhe kabhi phone mat karna dushyant... BYE FOREVER..."

She cut the call and cried a lot. She was shattered from inside...

...

...

...

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Ishita came to reality on hearing knock at the door.

Voice-" ishita..."

She recognized it was kavin's voice.

Ishita wiped her tears and said-" haan.."

Ishita-" khaana lag gaya h... aa jao..."

Ishita-" aa rahi hu..."

She controlled herself and went to have dinner.

 **Next day;**

CID team was investigating a case and tarika was also their.

She was checking the fingerprints on the cracked glass when suddenly a piece of glass pierced her finger.

Tarika-" ouch..."

Hearing her voice, abhijeet rushed to her.

He held her hand and said-" oh god... aap theek h na..."

He took out his handkerchief and was about to tie it when tarika took back her hand and said-" I'm fine..tumhe meri chinta karne ki zarurat nai h..."

Tarika continued her work without paying attention to the wound.

Abhijeet looked at her and stood their lost...

 _ **Flashback**_

Abhijeet went to meet tarika's father(TF)

Abhijeet-" namastey uncle..."

TF-" tum abhijeet ho na..."

Abhijeet-" ji..."

TF-" baitho..."

They sat on the couch and abhijeet said-" uncle mai..."

TF-" mujhe pata h ki tum yaha kyu aaye ho..."

Abhijeet looked at him and said-" aapko kaise pata..."

TF-" mujhe sab pata h... tarika tumhare baare mei bahut baat karti h..."

Abhijeet looked down and smiled a bit.

TF signed and said-" par mai **nai chahta ki tumhari aur tarika ki shaadi ho... "**

Abhijeet looked at him stunned.

TF-" dekho abhijeet... mujhe pata h ki tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte ho.. par saath saath ye bhi sach h ki tum ek CID officer ho... tumhari zindagi ka koi bharosa nai h... aur maj nai chahta ki meri beti ek CID officer ke saath apni zindagi bitaaye..."

Abhijeet gained some courage and said-" mai jaanta hu uncle aapko tarika ki chinta h... par yakeen maaniye... wo mere saath bahut khush rahegi... use koi takleef nai hogi..."

TF thought for a while and said-" theek h... mai tumhari aur tarika ki shaadi karaane ko taiyaar hu.."

Abhijeet's face lit up.

TF-" par meri ek shart..."

Abhijeet-" kaisi shart uncle..."

TF-" tumhe mujhse waada karna hoga ki tum shaadi ke baad apni jaan khatre mei nai daaloge chaahe jo ho haaye..."

Abhijeet got up and said a bit angrily-" uncle... mai ek imaandar CID officer hu... farz ke aage mujhe kuch nai dikhta.."

TF too got up and said-" toh phir tarika ko bhool jao.."

Abhijeet smiled painfully and said-" ye mere liye zyaada aasan hoga..."

Abhijeet turned and wiped his tears he was holding till now and went out of the house and TF smilrked a bit.

...

...

...

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Abhijeet came to reality on hearing fredyy's voice-" sir..."

Abhijeet-" haan..."

Abhijeet-" sir ye saboot mila h..."

Abhijeet instantly turned to duty mode and continued the investigation.

 **Evening;**

Daya was discharged from the hospital and he was relaxing in his room.

Abhijeet came in and said-" ye lo..."

Daya looked at the bowl and said while making faces-" soup?"

Abhijeet smiled a bit and said-" haan..."

Daya-" abhi.."

His voice was cut by doorbell.

Daya-" iss samay kaun hoga..."

Abhijeet kept the bowl and said-" mai dekhta hu..."

Abhijeet went to open the door and was stunned to see the person.

Abhijeet-" sana..."

Sana smiled and said-" mujhe pata tha aap bhi yahi honge abhijeet sir..."

She entered in and kept her bags.

Sana-" bhai kaha h?"

Abhijeet tried to smile and said-" room mei..."

Sana rushed to the room but was shocked to see daya's condition.

She came towards him and said-" bhai ye kya hua?"

Daya saw her and said happily-" sana tum kab aayi.."

Sana sat opposite to him and said-" abhi... par aapko kya hua?"

Daya-" wo bas chota sa accident hua tha... waise mission ka kya hua?"

Sana smiled and said-" mission accomplished..."

Abhijeet came in and said-" waise bhi jis mission pe sana jaaye wo kabhi fail ho sakta h kya..."

Sana-" correct... achcha mai abhi aayi..."

She got up and daya said-" kaha jaa rahi ho..."

Sana blushed slightly and said-" kavin se milne..."

Daya's facial expression changed and he said angrily-" tum usse milne nai jaa rahi ho..."

Sana(confused)-" bhai aap ye kya bol rahe h..."

Daya-" sach keh raha hu... aainda se tum kavin se nai milogi aur na hi baat karogi..."

Sana was very much confused.

Sana-" par kyu?"

Daya(angrily and teary)-" kyunki kavin aur shreya ne hum dono ko dhoka diya h..."

Sana(stunned)-" ye aap kya bol rahe h bhai... hosh mei toh h aap.."

Abhijeet-" daya sahi keh raha h sana... unn dono ne tum dono ko dhoka diya h..."

Sana(teary)-" kaisa dhokha..."

Daya-" sana... rehne do..."

Sana-" bhai please..."

Abhijeet-" rehne do sana.. bas ye samajh lo ki kavin tumhare laayak nai h..."

Sana(angrily)-" bhai aapko meri kasam... bataiye baat kya h..."

Daya(loudly)-" **shreya is pregnant aur wo bachcha kavin ka h** "

Sana was shocked to hear this. It seemed her world has stopped.

Sana-" ye nai ho sakta...(crying) aisa nai ho sakta..."

Daya got up and said-" aisa hi hua h sana... aisa hi hua h..."

Sana looked at him and said-" kaise..."

Daya signed and started to tell how this all happened...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... Shock laga... how can this be?**

 **Stay tuned to know... Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone..**

 **mithi, aditi, A S Anjaana, Dayu singh, Guests, arooj, kingaftab 71, Ashi, karan...Thank you all.. sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy..**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 ** _Flashblack; after kavin returned from his house;_**

All were working on their respective desk when kavin came towards dushyant's desk with a file.

Kavin-" dushyant..."

But stopped seeing dushyant lost.

Kavin shook him a bit and said-" dushyant.."

Dushyant came to reality and said-" haan..."

Kavin sat beside him and said-" kya hua h tujhe.."

Dushyant tried to be normal and said-" kuch nai..."

Kavin-" kya kuch nai haan... jab se mai waapas aaya hu tab se tu udaas h... kya baat h..."

Dushyant-" kavin..."

Kavin(cutting him)-" jhoot mat bolna dushyant... I know ki kuch baat h..."

Before dushyant could say anything, a case got reported and everyone got involved in that. All went towards crime spot except duo.

They were updating some files when daya said-" tumhe tarika ko bata dena chahiye..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Daya glareh him as' you know what I mean...'

Abhijeet noticed his gaze and said-" koshish ki thi baat karne ki par..."

Daya-" par kya?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath and said-" par unke papa ne unki shaadi kisi se karwaane ki baat ki h aur mujhse kaha h ki mai tarika ji se na milu..."

Daya kept a hand on his shoulder and said-" tum tarika se baat karo... wo tumhari baat samjhegi..."

Abhijeet-" shaayad haan... par "

They were cut by a voice-" daya.."

They turned and saw shreya.

Daya-" haan shreya..."

Shreya came towards them and said-" abhijeet sir... aap tarika ke papa se milne gaye the..."

Abhijeet(confused)-" haan toh..."

Shreya-" aapne aisa kyu kaha ki tarika aapke peeche padi h?"

Duo(stunned)-" kya?"

Shreya-" haan daya... tarika ke papa ne kaha ki abhijeet sir ne unse yahi kaha ki tarika unke peeche padi h aur unhe shaadi ke liye majboor kar rahi h..."

Abhijeet-" shreya aisi koi baat nai h..."

Daya-" haan shreya..."

And they told what actually happened.

Shreya-" toh ye baat h..."

Daya-" haan par uncle ne aisa kyu kaha?"

Abhijeet smiled sadly and said-" kyunki wo nai chahte ki meri aur tarika ji ki shaadi ho..."

Shreya-" humei tarika ko bataana chahiye.."

Abhijeet-" nai shreya..."

Daya-" par kyu?"

Abhijeet-" kyunki mai nai chaahta ki isse unki life complicate ho..."

Shreya-" par sir aap dono ek dusre se pyaar karte h..."

Abhijeet smirked a bit and said-" pyaar... pyaar toh rahega... mere dil mei chaahat ban ke aur unke dil mei nafrat ban ke..."

Before daya could say anything, his phone rang.

Daya-" unknown number..."

He picked the call and said-" hello... kaun.. achcha ghabrao mat mai aa raha hu.."

He disconnected the call and shreya asked-" kiska phone tha..."

Daya-" pata nai... bahut ghabraaya hua tha.."

Abhijeet-" chalo phir... chalte h.."

Shreya-" aap log jaiye mujhe file complete karni h..."

Daya patted her cheek and said-" bye.."

Shreya smiled and said-" bye..."

Abhijeet-" ahem ahem...chalein daya?"

Dareya blushed a bit and daya said-" chalo.."

They marched towards door and before going, daya turned and waved bye to shreya. Shreya smiled and she too waved bye to him.

 **After sometimes;**

Duo reached a place and saw that there was no one.

Daya-" jagah toh yahi thi..."

Voice-" welcome daya..."

They turned and saw a person.

Abhijeet-" kaun ho tum?"

Person-" daya ka shubhchintak..."

Daya-" kaisa shubhchintak..."

Person smiled and said-" tumhe pata h daya ki jisse tum itna pyaar karte ho wo tumhe dhoka de rahi h.."

Daya grabbed his collar and said-" ae kya bola tune... zabaan samhaal ke..."

Person laughed a bit and said-" mere chup hone se kya hota h... jaa ke hotel bluemoon room number 307 mei dekh le.."

Abhijeet(angrily)-" shreya iss samay bureau mei file complete kar rahi h.."

Person-" jaa ke hotel mei dekh lo..."

Daya left his collar and said-" chalo abhijeet..."

Abhijeet(stunned)-"daya tum.. tum shreya pe shaq kar rahe ho?"

Daya-" nai abhijeet... mai iss aadmi ki baat ko galat saabit kar raha hu..."

They went in the hotel and straightaway went towards the room.

Abhijeet-" room toh locked h..."

Daya was so much furious that he broke the door and entered in and was shocked to see the scene.

 _ **Shreya was lying on the bed and kavin was on the top of her and only a blanket was covering shreya and kavin was only in his jeans.**_

Daya(yelling)-" shreya..."

Kavin and shreya were shocked to see duo.

Kavin immediately got up and shreya said fearfully-" daya..."

He moved to hit kavin but abhijeet stopped him.

Abhijeet-" daya... baahar aao.."

He forcefully dragged him out and daya said-" I can't believe it..."

Abhijeet-" calm down daya... ho sakta h ye kisi ki saazish ho..."

Daya-" oh really... toh abhi jo him logo ne dekha wo kya tha..."

Abhijeet-" daya relax... "

Just then kavin came out saying-" sir aap jo soch rahe h waisa kuch nai h..."

Daya glared him angrily and moved out.

Abhijeet too looked at kavin and went away.

 **Evening;**

Daya was working on his PC when shreya came towards him saying-" daya please ek baar meri baat sun lijiye..."

Daya got up and said angrily-" tum bureau mei thi na... phir waha kaise pahuchi?"

Shreya(teary)-" mujhe nai pata... sach mei nai pata... aapke jaane ke baad mai jaise hi file karne baithi mera sir ghoomne laga... pata nai mai kab behosh ho gayi... aur jab aankh khuli toh..."

Shreya was unable to say further.

Daya-" matlab ye sab kavin ne kiya h.."

Shreya instantly said-" nai daya... wo aisa nai kar sakta... bachpan se jaanti hu use... kavin aisa nai h... ye zaroor kisi ki chaal h..."

Daya-" toh phir pata lagao kaun h wo.. aur jab saboot mil jaaye... tabhi aake mujhse baat karna..."

Saying this, he moved and shreya said-" aapko mujhpe zara bhi bharosa nai h..."

Daya controlled his tears and said-" bharosa h shreya... par tumhare liye shaayad mujhse zyaada kavin maayine rakhta h..."

Saying this, he moved out leaving her in tears.

 **After three weeks;**

Daya and shreya were investigating a dead body when suddenly shreya felt uneasy.

Daya noticed this but didn't say anything.

Daya-" mujhe lagta h ki ise zeher diya gaya h..."

Shreya-" muj..jhe bhi..."

Suddenly she got unconscious.

Daya rushed to her and saved her from falling to floor.

Daya(patting her cheek)-" shreya... shreya..."

But she was not responding.

Daya-" oh no... "

He picked her in his arms and went towards hospital.

 **In the hospital;**

Daya was waiting outside the room and doctor was checking shreya.

Doctor came out and daya said-" shreya theek h na..."

Doctor smiled and said-" wo dono bilkul theek h..."

Daya(confused)-" dono..."

Doctor-" ji haan... she is pregnant..."

It was like a 440V current for daya.

Daya-"kya?"

Doctor-" haan..."

Same time shreya came out of the room with moist she could say anything, daya moved out from their and she followed him.

Shreya-"please rukiye..."

But her pleading voice didn't effect daya and he continued walking.

Shreya(teary voice)-" meri baat suniye..."

Daya turned and said-" tumhari koi bhi baat mujhe nai sunni... humara rishta kabka khatm ho chuka h.. ise banane ki koshish mat karo..."

Tears flowed down shreya's eyes and she was about to say something but daya said-" just go..."

Shreya turned to go and wiped her tears.

Suddenly she heard A loud horn and voice of forceful application of brake and a voice which scared her.

Daya-" aahhhh..."

Shreya turned slowly and was shocked to see daya lying on the ground full of blood.

Shreya (screamed)-" dayaaa..."

...

...

...

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Sana was in tears after listening to it

Daya(teary)-" mai kabhi nai soch sakta tha ki shreya aur kavin... god..."

Sana wiped her tears and said-" mai abhi aayi.."

Abhijeet-" sana tum..."

Sana(cutting him)-" please mujhe mat rokiyega..."

She rushed out of the house angrily and abhijeet said-" daya ye sana..."

Daya wiped his tears and said-" mujhe pata h sana kaha gayi h..."

Here, sana sat in the car and drove towards _his_ house.

She reached their and rang the bell hurriedly.

The door got opened and she was confused to see a girl.

Sana-" tum?"

Ishita smiled and said-" tum sana ho na.. mai ishita...kavin ki behen..."

Sana-" kavin kaha h?"

Ishita-" tum andar aao na.."

Sana(sternly)-" kavin kaha h ishita..."

Ishita was unable to understand her behavior and said-" pata nai... wo bureau se hi kahi chala gaya tha..."

Sana understood where he could be and said-" theek h.."

Sana turned and went from their.

Ishita(confused)-" ye sana ko kya hua... iss tarah se kyu behave kar rahi thi..."

 **At a beach;**

Kavin was sitting on a bench and dushyant was sitting beside him.

Dushyant- "aisa kya kaha daya sir ne tumse jo tum itne pareshaan ho..."

Kavin(a bit teary)-" yahi ki sana se door raho... usse koi bhi rishta mat rakhna..."

Dushyant kept a hand on his shoulder and said-" kavin..."

Kavin(cutting him)-" mai sana se door nai reh paaunga yaar... mai bahut pyaar karta hu usse... zindagi h wo meri..."

Dushyant-" mai samajh sakta hu yaar..."

Kavin-" nai samajh sakte... kyunki tumne kabhi kisi se pyaar nai kiya h..."

Dushyant's POV-' ab kaise batau tumhe kavin ki mera bhi dil tuta h... maine bhi apna pyaar khoya h... aur iss judai ka dard kitna takleef deta h...pata h mujhe...'

He came to reality in hearing kavin's voice.

Kavin-" kitni koshish ki humne... par koi saboot nai mila... pata nai kaise uss hotel ke CCTV footage mei mujhe aur shreya ko check in karte hue dikhaya h... "

Dushyant-" chinta mat kar yaar.. sab sahi hoga..."

Kavin-" kaise dushyant... shreya ko bhi mujhpe yakeen nai h..."

Voice-" par mujhe aap par poora bharosa h..."

They turned and were stunned to see sana.

Kavin got up and said-" sana..."

Sana rushed to him and they hugged each other tightly.

Dushyant smiled a bit and said-" mai abhi aaya..."

They separated and dushyant went from their.

Kavin-" sana tum..."

Sana-" haa... aaj hi waapas aayi hu..."

Kavin-" sana maine..."

Sana-" aapko kuch kehne ki zarurat nai h... jaanti hu aapne kuch nai kiya...aap mujhe poori baat bataiye.."

Kavin-" sana mujhe nai pata ki mai aur shreya waha kaise pahuche... mai investigation kar raha tha but tabhi mujhe khabri ka phone aaya... uske baad achanak mai behosh ho gaya... neend khuli toh hotel mei tha... bagal mei shreya thi.. mai hadbadi mei utha... aur aur phir shreya ki neend khuli... hum bahut confused the... wo rone lagi... mai use chup karaane ke liye aage badha and I slipped on her accidentally... ussi waqt waha daya sir aur abhijeet sir aa gaye..."

Sana-" par ek baat samajh nai aayi... shreya pregnant kaise ho gayi..."

Kavin-" wahi toh mujhe bhi nai samajh aaya... sana I swear humare beech kuch nai hua tha.."

Sana-" kavin relax... I trust you..."

Kavin hugged her and said-" mujhe chod ke nai jaogi na..."

Sana separated and she kissed him. Kavin was shocked at first but he hugged her tightly and responded back with same passion...

They separated when needed air and sana said-" kabhi nai..."

Kavin smiled through tears and said-" I love you sana... I love you very much..."

Sana wiped his tears and said-" I love you too kavin..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Soooo sorry for this late update as I was out of station... Hope you all liked the chappy...**

 **Will post the next one romantic moments... pakka promise...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone..**

 **Duo's girl MAHI, Dayu Singh, kingaftab71, Guest, mithi, haree, karan, aditi, Ashi, arooj ..Thank you all.. sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy..**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 **Next day at kavin's house;**

Savin and ishyant were discussing something.

Ishita-" ye plan work karega?"

Sana-" 101% ishita... bas yahi ek raasta h jisse hum abhijeet sir,tarika aur bhai, shreya ko mila sakte h..."

Dushyant-" sana sahi keh rahi h... ek baar try karne mei kya jaata h..."

Kavin-" toh iss plan ko humei jald se jald execute karna chahiye..."

Ishita-" ek minute.."

All looked at her and she said-" shreya pregnant h... ye jaante hue daya sir use kabhi accept nai karenge..."

Dushyant-" point h... aur tarika bhi apne papa ki baat ke aage humari baat nai maanegi..."

Sana-" hmmm... lekin uss din kavin aur shreya ke beech kuch hua nai... toh shreya pregnant bhi nai h..."

Kavin(confused)-" what do you mean?"

Before sana could say anything, ishita said-" matlab wo doctor jhoot bol raha h..."

Dushyant-" exactly... wo doctor uss aadmi se mila hoga jisne daya sir ko phone karke bulaaya tha..."

Kavin-" haan yaar... ye bhi ho sakta h..."

Sana-" aur rahi baat tarika ki... toh hum kuch aisa karenge jisse tarika ke papa khud tarika ko sachchai bataaye..."

Dushyant-" you mean truth serum..."

Kavin smiled and said- " not a bad idea..."

Ishita-" par iske side effects..."

Sana-" usse kam hi honge jo unhone tarika aur abhijeet sir ki zindagi mei daale h..."

Dushyant-" par humei aisi situation create karni hogi jisse tarika apne papa se ye sawaal pooche..."

Kavin-" wo toh hum kar hi lenge..."

Ishita-" pehle humei inn do couples ko ye ehsaas dilaana hoga ki ye ek dusre se kitna pyaar karte h..."

Dushyant-" uske liye mere paas ek plan h..."

Sana-" kya sir?"

Dushyant told something and everyone agreed.

Just then, kavin got a call.

After attending it. Kavin said-" sorry guys mujhe abhi jaana hoga... ek khabri se milna h..."

He got up and sana said-" bureau mei milte h..."

Kavin smiled and patted her cheek saying-" bye..."

Sana too smiled and said-" bye..."

After kavin went, sana said-" mai abhi aayi..."

She went towards the kitchen and only ishyant were left.

Dushyant looked at ishita and said-" thanks..."

Ishita didn't look at him but said-" kisliye..."

Dushyant-" humari madad karne ke liye..."

Ishita-" mai apne bhai ki madad kar rahi hu... no need to thank me..."

Dushyant( heavy throat)-" kab tak naraaz rahogi ishita... I know I did wrong but..."

Ishita( cutting him)-"dushyant pkease... not again... (She looked at him) tum jaante ho its of no use... I don't love you anymore..."

She got up to go but dushyant instantly caught her wrist and pinned her against the wall.

Ishita-" ye kya badtameezi h..."

Dushyant looked in her eyes and said-" sach mei pyaar nai karti ho mujhse..."

Ishita looked at him teary eyed and they shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Kaise kahu ishq mei tere kitna betaab hu mai...**_

 _ **Aankho se aankhein mila ke chura lu tere khwaab mai...**_

 _ **Mere saaye h... yaara jis jagah tum ho...**_

 _ **Mai jo jee raha hu...**_

 _ **Wajah tum ho... Wajah tum ho...**_

Just then, sana came out of the kitchen and saw ishyany like this and was stunned.

Sana-"ye dono aise..."

She went back to kitchen and said-" ishita..."

With this, ishyant came to reality and separated.

Ishita wiped her tears and said-" haan..."

Sana-" ek minute yaha aana..."

Ishita went towards the kitchen and dushyant thought-' I know you still love me..aur mai tumse ye kehelwa ke rahunga...'

 **After an hour in the bureau;**

All were working on their respective desks when sana signalled something to ishita. She nodded and both of them went towards ACP sir's cabin.

After discussing something with ACP sir, they came out and after a minute, ACP sir too came out of his cabin.

ACP sir-" suno sab log.."

All gaze turned towards him and he continued-" khabar mili h ki rock n roll club mei aaj raat drug dealing hone wali h.. aur issliye daya, abhijeet, shreya aur tarika waha pe as a couple jaenge..."

Daya slightly looked at shreya and said-" par sir..."

ACP sir-" koi par nai daya... its an order..."

Abhijeet-" Lenin sir tarika ko jaane ki kya zarurat h..."

ACP sir-" wo issliye abhijeet kyunki agar by chance tumme se kisi ko drug diya gaya toh tarika ke paas iska antidote rahega...ab tum teeno lunch ke baad ghar chale jaana aur shaam ko theek 7 baje club mei pahuch jaana...mai tarika ko inform kar dunga..."

All of them nodded and ACP sir went in his cabin.

After lunch time, duo and shreya went towards their respective house.

Sana was on her desk thinking about the morning incident when someone tapped her shoulder.

She looked back and smiled seeing kavin. He sat adjacent to her and said-" kaha khoi ho..."

Sana-" kahi nai bas file padh rahi thi... par aap itni tensed kyu lag rahe h?"

Kavin-'" wo bas soch raha tha ki jo hum logo ne socha h waisa hi ho..."

Sana kept her hand on his shoulder and said-" waisa hi hoga... trust me.."

Kavin held her hand and said-" I trust you more than myself.."

They smiled and sana said-" ek baat poochu?"

Kavin-" kya?"

Sana(hesitantly)-" wo... dushyant sir aur ishita ke beech mei kuch.. I mean..."

Kavin-" nai sana... aisa hota toh ishita mujhe zaroor batati..par tumhe aisa kyu lagta h..."

Sana told what she saw in the morning and kavin said-" kya bol rahi ho tum..."

Sana-" sach keh rahi hu.. mujhe lagta h inn dono ke beech kuch h..."

Kavin thought for a while and said-" mai dushyant se baat karunga..."

Just then, a case got reported and everyone got involved in that.

 **EVENING;**

Dareya and abhirika reached the club but none of them were saying anything.

Just then, there was an announcement.

DJ-"hello everyone... this day I mean Sunday and this hour for all the couples..."

Everyone clapped and he continued-" so saare couples DJ floor pe aaye and haa... no nakhre... Everyone.. come on..."

All of them went towards the dance floor.

 ** _Dareya side;_**

Daya was looking for criminal but shreya was looking at him.

Shreya-" daya..wo.."

Daya(cutting her)-" sir... call me sir... senior hu tumhara..."

Shreya controlled her tears and said-" daya sir... please ek baar meri baat sun lijiye... "

Daya-" kis haq se tum ye baat keh rahi ho... kaun ho tum meri.."

Shreya(teary)-" aapki mangetar hu mai..."

Daya-" maine sagai kabki tod di h..."

Shreya-" toh phir ab tak ye anguthi kyu pehni h..."

Daya looked at his hand and said-" meri marzi..."

Shreya smiled a bit and said-" mai sach keh rahi hu... aapke alaawa meri zindagj mei aur koi nai h... koi bhi nai.."

Daya looked at her and said-" case pe concentrate karein? Ye time ye sab baat karne ka nai h.."

Shreya smiled and said-" toh phir kab mil sakte h hum aapse..."

Daya-" shreya... mujhe gussa mat dilao okay... aur ye baat toh sach hi h ki tum pregnant ho... and you only know ki ye bachcha kiska h... mera toh nai ho sakta... kyunki humare beech wo sab toh door... ek kiss bhi nai hua h..."

Shreya got hurt by this and she looked down.

 _ **Abhirika side;**_

Abhirika were dancing smoothly but tarika was not looking at abhijeet.

Abhijeet gained some courage and said-" tarika ji..."

Tarika(without looking at him)-" haan..."

Abhijeet-" aapse ek baat poochni thi..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet made her to face him and said-" aapki shaai kab h?"

Tarika got teary but said normally-" agle mahine..."

Abhijeet controlled his emotions and said-" mujhe invite nai karengi..."

Tarika-" tum aaoge toh zaroor karungi..."

Abhijeet-" kya aap iss shaadi se khush h.."

Tarika-" ye poochne ka tumhe koi haq nai h abhijeet..."

They looked at each other teary eyed and abhijeet said-" wakai koi haq nai h..."

Tarika(teary)-" nai..."

Suddenly the track changed...

 ** _Rab ki kawaali hai ishq koi..._**

 ** _Dil ki diwaali hai ishq koi..._**

 ** _Mehki si pyaali hai ishq koi..._**

 ** _Subha ki laali hai ishq..._**

 ** _Girta as jharna hai ishq koi..._**

 ** _Uthta sa talma hai ishq koi..._**

 ** _Saanso mei lipta hai ishq koi..._**

 ** _Aankho mei dikhta hai ishq..._**

Ishyant and savin were looking at them with a distance.

Suddenly a girl came towards them and said-" sana tum yaha..."

Sana-" ankita..."

Hearing her name, dareya and abhirika turned.

Daya's anger reached its peak seeing sana and kavin together.

He came towards them and held Sana's hand tightly and dragged her to the house leaving kavin in tears.

Shreya came towards him and said-" kitni bhi koshish kar lo kavin, kuch nai hoga..."

Saying this, she went towards her house.

Abhijeet-" aaiye tarika ji mai aapko..."

Tarika(cutting him)-" koi zarurat nai h... mai chali jaungi.."

Saying this, tarika went. Abhijeet controlled himself and he too went.

Kavin(teary)-" pata nai sab kab sahi hoga..."

Dushyant kept a hand on his shoulder and said-" chinta mat kar yaar..."

Ishita-" haan bhai... chalo ghar chalo.."

They too went towards their house.

 **At daya's house;**

Daya dragged sana inside her room and jerked her badlyand she fell on bed.

Daya(angrily)-" mana kiya tha na kavin se milne se... bola tha na ki koi rishta mat rakhna usse..."

Sana(teary)-" bhai..."

Daya-" agar tumhare aur kavin ke beech ek professional rishte se zyaada kuch hua... toh mujhse saare rishte khatm kar dena... understand..."

Saying this, he went out the room leaving sana in tears.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked this chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone..**

 **mithi, arooj, aditi, anku, A S Anjaana, Guest, Ashi, kingaftab71, Karan ..Thank you all.. sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy..**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 **Next day in the bureau;**

A case was reported and everyone went towards the crime scene except savin and abhijeet.

Abhijeet has gone to HQ and sana was sitting on her desk reading a file.

Just then, kavin came to her and said-" kya kar rahi ho?"

Sana remembered the talk with daya and said without making an eye contact-" file read kar rahi hu...(after a pause) sir..."

Kavon(surprised)-" tum mujhse baat kar rahi ho?"

Sana-" haan sir..."

Kavin sat adjacent to her and said-" toh sir kyu bula rahi ho..."

Sana-" kyunki aap mere senior h..."

Kavin laughed a bit and said-" subha naashte mei kya khaaya tha jo dimaag kharaab ho gaya h tumhara..."

Sana looked at him and he stopped laughing seeing her red eyes.

Kavin(worried)-" sana... kya hua tumhe.. haan..ye aankhein kyu laal h..."

Sana immediately hugged him and started crying. Just then, abhijeet came back and was stunned to see savin like this. He got a bit angry and moved ahead but stopped hearing their conversation.

Sana-" kavin... mujhse bhai ne kaha h ki mai aapse sirf professional relation hi rakhkhu... warna unse saare rishtey tod du..."

Kavin hugged her back and said-" chinta mat karo sana... sab sahi hoga..."

Sana-" kaise yakeen dilau bhai ko ki aapne kuch nai kiya..."

Kavin separated and wiped her tears saying-" tumhe yakeen h na..."

Sana nodded and said-" khud se zyaada..."

Kavin smiled and said-" toh phir ye rona band karo... aur chalo apni dimple waali smile do..."

Sana smiled a bit.

Kavin-" mujhe dimple nai dikh rahe... ek minute.."

He started tickling her.

Sana(laughing)-" kavin... hahaha... arrey bas bas..."

Kavin stopped and said-" that's like my sana..."

Sana smiled and said-" I love you kavin..."

Kavin too smiled and said-" I love you too sana..."

Abhijeet's POV-' pata nai mujhe aisa kyu lag raha h ki kavin sach keh raha h... par shreya... uski pregnancy... kuch samajh nai aa raha h ki kispe vishwaas karu...'

 **During lunch time;**

Sacin and ishyanyt were sitting in the cafeteria and rest of the members were out for investigation.

Ishita-" so aage ka kya plan h..."

Dushyant-" shreya aaj shaam ko doctor ke yaha jaane waali h for check up..."

Sana-" aapko kaise pata sir..."

Dushyant-" wo kal mai shreya ke ghar gaya tha file lene... toh maine use phone pe baat karte hue suna tha..."

Kavin -" aur maine bhi tarika ko apne fiance se phone be baat karte suna tha... aaj wo dono date pe jaa rahe h..."

Ishita-" toh humei kisi bhi tarah se shreya ka blood sample lena chahiye..."

Sana-" kyu?"

Ishita-" actually maine kahi padha tha ki blood check karke ye pata kiya jaa sakta h that a girl is pregnant or not..."

Kavin-" toh phir hum ye blood sample tarika se check kara sakte h..."

Dushyant-" hmmm...aur tarika ka kya? I mean hum use follow karenge..."

Sana-" haan... aur ek baar hum uske fiance se baat karenge... ho sakta h wo maan jaaye..."

Ishita-" possible..."

Sana-" toh dushyant sir aap aur ishita shreya ko follow karenge and mai aur kavin tarika ko..."

Kavin looked at sana and she lightly pressed his hand. Kavin understood and said-" cool..."

Ishyant looked at each other and ishita said-" theek h..."

Dushyant-" fine.."

 **Meanwhile;**

Tarika was testing some chemicals when abhijeet entered in the lab saying-" sir ye fingerprints..."

But saw that only tarika was present their.

Abhijeet-" I mean Dr Tarika... ye fingerprints mile h crime scene se... "

Tarika came and took the sample saying-" ek minute..."

She tested the fingerprints and said-" ye humare criminal records mei nai h..."

Abhijeet-" hmmm... achcha aur kuch pata chala..."

Tarika controlled her emotions and said-" jaise hi pata chalega mai ACP sir ko inform kar dungi..."

Abhijeet signed and said-" theek h... I mean fine.. mai chalta hu..."

Abhijeet turned and tarika said-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet stopped at his place and said-" kya?"

Tarika-" tumhari ek cheez mere paas h.."

Abhijeet turned to her and said-" kaun si cheez..."

Tarika took out a pendant and said-" ye jo tumne mujhe diya tha..."

Abhijeet-" ye aapke kiye h Dr Tarika..."

Tarika-" par mai nai chahti ki yr mere paas rahe taaki tum ye na kaho ki maine tumh force karke ye pendant liya h..."

Abhijeet got a bit hurt and tarika came towards him. She didn't see and slipped on the chemical that was scattered a bit on the floor and was about to fall but abhijeet saved her by holding her waist and they shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Kuch bhi nai hai ye jahaan tu... hai toh hai ismei zindagi...**_

 _ **An mujhko jaana hai kaha ki... tu hi safar hai aakhri...**_

 _ **Ki tere bina jeena mumkin nai...**_

 _ **Na dena kabhi mujhko tu faasle...**_

 _ **Mai tujhko kitna chaahta hu... ye tu kabhi soch na sake...**_

 _ **Ki tere liye duniya chod di hai...**_

 _ **Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke...**_

 _ **Mai tujhko kitna chaahta hu... ye tu kabhi soch na sake...**_

Tarika came out of the eye lock and she looked down. Abhijeet made her stand properly and said-" ye pendant bhi aapse door nai reh sakta..."

Saying this, he went out leaving tarika in tears...

 _ **Ki teri ore mujhk leke chale...**_

 _ **Ye duniya bhar ke sab raaste...**_

 _ **Mai tujhe kitna chaahti hu... ye tu kabhi soch na sake...**_

 ** _Tere liye duniya chod di hai..._**

 ** _Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke.._**

 ** _Mai tujhe kitna chaahti hu... ye tu kabhi soch na sake..._**

 **In the evening;**

Shreya was going towards the hospital and ishyant were following her. They reached the hospital and shreya went in the doctor's cabin.

Dushyant-" Dr Gupta... hmmm...inke baare mei poori detail nikalni hogi..."

Ishita-" pehle humei shreya ka blood sample lena hoga..."

Dushyant-" par kaise..."

Suddenly shreya came out of the cabin along with doctor and dushyant said-" wo dekho... shreya ko injection laga h..."

Ishita-" matlab wo syringe bhi andar hogi..."

Dushyant-" right... humei wo syringe leni hogi..."

Shreya went out and doctor went towards OT.

Dushyant-" yahi sahi mauka h... chalo..."

Ishyant went inside the cabin and started looking for syringe.

Ishita-" mil gayi..."

Dushyant looked at ishita who was holding the syringe.

Ishita-" ab.."

Before ishita could complete her sentence, dushyant pulled her and forced her to sit below the desk.

Ishita-" ye kya..."

Dushyant kept his hand on her mouth and said-" sssshhhh... koi andar aa raha h..."

Ishyant looked at each other and shared an eye lock.

Voice-" mai file yahi rakh deta hu... operatiom ke baad sir dekh lenge..."

Ishyant heard the closing of door and with this, they came to reality. They took a sign of relief. Ishita got up to go but her bracelet got stuck to the button of dushyant's shirt and she landed on him.

They looked at each other and ishita tried to remove the bracelet from his shirt but in vain.

Dushyant-" ek second..."

Dushyant gently removed it and said-" ho gaya..."

Ishita-" thanks..."

They got up and kept the syringe safely.

Ishita turned to go when dushyant said-" ishita..."

She looked at him and said-" haan..."

He came towards her and gently rubbed his thumb near the corner of her lips. Ishita shivered on his touch and closed her eyes.

Dushyant controlled himself and said-" kuch lag gaya tha..."

Saying this, he moved out and ishita stood their thinking-' kyu ho raha h ye sab... jitna tumse door jaane ki koshsh kar rahi hu... utne hi tumhare kareeb aa rahi hu... why...'

 **Meanwhile;**

Shreya was outside the hospital and was about to sit in her car when she saw daya who was standing at a few distance from the hospital.

They looked at each other and shreya's eyes got wet remembering something.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Shreya was outside a mall and she was looking for a taxi when a car came in front of her._

 _She smiled as she recognized the car and person._

 _She sat on the passenger seat and said-" daya... aap koi astrologer ho kya?"_

 _Daya-"matlab..."_

 _Shreya-" matlab ye ki aapko kaise pata chala ki mai kaha hu... maine toh aapko bataya nai tha..."_

 _Daya-" wo kya h na shreya... mai ek CID officer hu... toh mujhe sab pata rehta h..."_

 _Shreya smiled and said-" ye bhi ki mai apni car ke bina aayi hu..."_

 _Daya smiled and said-" aayo tum jaise bhi... par jaana tumhe mere saath hi h..."_

 _Shreya kept her head on his shoulder and said-" how sweet..."_

 _Daya-" ab wo toh mai hu hi..."_

 _Shreya laughed at this and daya smiled seeing her_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

Shreya wiped her tears and went towards him saying-" aap yaha..."

Daya didn't make an eye contact and said-" khabri se milne aaya hu...any problem..."

Shreya controlled her tears and said-" nai... mujhe kya problem hogi... after all humara rishta kya h..."

Saying this, she went towards her car and daya said-" sahi kaha shreya... humara rishta... kabhi tha hi nai..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Savin were in the hotel in disguise where tarika was present.

Kavin-" abhi tak iska fiance aaya nai..."

Sana-" hmmm... aa raha hoga..."

Just then, a person came and sat opposite to tarika.

Kavin(suspiciously)-" maine ise kahi dekha h..."

Sana-" of course... tarika ki engagement mei dekha hoga..."

Kavin -" nai... uss din mai pune gaya tha kuch information nikalne..."

Sana-" toh phir aapne ise kaha dekha h..."

Kavin-" I don't know...shaayad... yaar yaad nai aa raha..."

Sana-" toh isse baat kare?"

Kavin-" nai sana... abhi nai baad mei... chalo..."

Sana-" par.."

Kavin-" chalo..."

Savin moved out of hotel.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone..**

 **Aditi, Krazzy kavin fan, mithi, Guests, Ashi, karan, Aftab, arooj, Abhi's pari ..Thank you all.. sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy.. Its short and filler one...**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 **Next day in kavin's house;**

Dushyant was preparing breakfast when kavin entered in the kitchen.

Kavin-" good morning yaar..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" morning..."

Kavin looked at the breakfast and said-" wow... gobhi ke parathe... "

Dushyant-" haan socha aaj ye bana du..."

Kavin-" ishita ko bahut pasand h..."

Dushyant smiled and thought-' I know...'

Kavin noticed his expression and said- " waise dushyant... ek baat poochu.."

Dushyant-" haan.."

Kavin-" tum kisi se pyaar karte ho?"

Dushyant was surprised at his question.

Dushyant-" kyu? I mean... achanak ye sawaal..."

Kavin-" okay fine... coming to the point... kya tumhare aur ishita ke beech mei kuch h..."

Dushyant was stunned.

Kavin-" answer me dushyant..."

Dushyantt turned to other side and said-" kavin... ye kaisa sawaal h..."

Kavin came facing him and said-" sawaal h... aur iska jawaab bhi tumhare paas h..."

Dushyant-" kavin..."

Kavin-" tumhe meri kasam... sach sach batao..."

Dushyant signed and said-" haan kavin... mai ishita se pyaar karta hu..."

Kavin-" what?"

Dushyant-" haan... yaar use fb ke through mila tha... I lied to her ki mai ek architect hu... coz I wasn't serious at all in the starting... but yaar mai usse sach mei pyaar karne laga... maine decide kiya tha ki mai use sab sach bata dunga but isse pehle hi ishita ko sab pata chal gaya..."

Kavin remembered how ishita was asking about dushyant.

Kavin-" toh ye baat h..."

Dushyant-" hmmm..."

Kavin-" dushyant... galti toh tumne ki thi... but iski saza bhi tumhe mil chuki h... you don't worry... mai ishita se baat karunga..."

Dushyant looked at him shocked and said-" seriously?"

Kavin smiled and said-" seriously... ab chal... warna paratha thanda ho jaega..."

Dushyant too smiled and said-" chal..."

 **After sometime in the bureau;**

Abhijeet was doing some work when ishita came to him and said-" sir..."

Abhijeet-" haan ishita bolo..."

Ishita looked here and there and said-" sir aapse kuch baat karni thi.."

Abhijeet-" anything serious..."

Ishita-" yes sir..."

Abhijeet-" kaho..."

Ishita-" sir yaha nai... aap please cafeteria chalenge?"

Abhijeet thought for a while and said-" theek h... chalo..."

He went towards cafeteria with ishita and saw savin and dushyant there.

Abhijeet(a bit angrily)-" sana.."

Sana(cutting himr)-" sir ek minute meri baat sun lijiye..."

Dushyant-" sir please aap... aap baithiye..."

Abhijeet controlled his anger and sat on the chair.

Abhijeet-" bolo kya baat h?"

Kavin-" sir aapko kuch dikhana h..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Ishita showed him a report and said-" ye report Dr tarika ne banayi h..."

Abhijeet read the report and said-" negative result... ye kis cheez ki report h?"

Dushyant-" shreya ke pregnancy ki.."

Abhijeet(stunned)-" what?"

Sana-" haan sir... shreya pregnant nai h.."

Abhijeet was too confused to say anything.

Kavin-" sir wo doctor uss aadmi se mila hua h jisne daya sir ko phone karke bulaaya tha... aur mujhe aur shreya ko behosh kiya tha..."

Dushyant-" ek aur baat h sir.."

Abhijeet(still confused)-" ab kya?"

Ishita took out a photograph and said-" sir aap ise jaante h na..."

Abhijeet took the photo and said-" haan... ye tarika ka fiancé h..."

Dushyant-" sir ye ek criminal h..."

This was another shock for abhijeet.

Sana-" haan sir... isne 5 saal pehle Hongkong mei murder kiya tha... waha se bhaag ke India aaya h..."

Kavin-" and sir... aapke liye ek aur shocking news h..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Kavin-" tarika ke papa bhi criminal h..."

Abhijeet-" kya proof h iss baat ka..."

Dushyant took out a paper and said-" ye..."

Abhijeet read the paper and was shocked.

Abhijeet-" ye kaise ho sakta h..."

Ishita-" yahi baat h sir ki tarika ke papa nai chahte ki ek CID officer se unka koi relation ho.."

Dushyant-" haan sir... issiliye wo nai chante ki aapki aur Dr tarika ki shaadi ho..."

There was silence for two minutes and finally abhijeet said-" toh tum log kya chahte ho?"

All four-" aapki madad..."

Abhijeet-" mai... par mai kya kar sakta hu..."

Ishita-" bahut kuch sir..."

Dushyant-" humara matlab h sir ki aap humari daya sir aur shreya ko milaane mei madad kar sakte h?"

Abhijeet-" par..."

Sana-" please sir... bhai ke liye.."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" theek h.."

All got happy and kavin said-" sir mere paas ek plan h..."

Abhijeet-" kaisa plan?"

Dushyant-" sir aap leave le ke ek mahine ke liye baahar chale jaiye..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Ishita-" sir baaki sabki nazar mei..."

Abhijeet-""par kyu..."

Sana told something after listening to which abhijeet got up and said loudly-" paagal ho kya?"

They all got up and kavin sais-" sir please... only you can do this..."

Abhijeet thought and said-" will it work..."

Dushyant-" sir aap haa kar de toh 101%..."

Abhijeet( hesitantly)-" okay..."

They all shared a high five and just then abhijeet got a call.

Abhijeet-" khabri ka phone h... mai shaam ko ACP sir se baat karta hu..."

All nodded and abhijeet went from there.

Ishita-" thank god sir maan gaye.."

Sana-" haan yaar... ab sab sahi ho jaega..."

Kavin-" hope so..."

Dushyant-" ab andar chalein?"

Sana-" saath jaenge toh bhai ko doubt hoga... aap log jao... mai aati hu..."

The trio went inside and after sometimes sana too came in.

After sometimes, tarika came in the bureau.

Shreya looked at her and said-" hey tarika..."

All gaze turned towards her.

Tarika-" hey.."

ACP sir-" tarika tum..."

Tarika slightly glanced at abhijeet and said-" sir mai shaadi ka card dene aayi thi.."

ACP sir took the card and said-" shaadi kab h?"

Tarika-" do hafte baad... sir aap sabse ek request h..."

ACP sir -" kya?"

Tarika-" actually sir papa ne kaha h ki shaadi hone tak poori CID team humare ghar pe rahe..."

Dushyant(whispering to kavin)-" ye toh bahut achchi baat h..."

Kavin(in same tone)-" haan yaar... ab toh aur achche se plan execute ho jaega..."

ACP sir-" aahmmm..."

Tarika-" please sir..."

ACP sir smiled and said- " theek h...hum kal se hi waha aa jaenge..."

Tarika too smiled and said-" okay sir... mai chalti hu..."

Abhijeet's POV-' tarika ji... shaadi toh aapki hogi... par sirf mere saath... I promise you..'

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Soooo sorry for this short update and also ki maine ismei dareya moments nai daale... but next mei pakka honge...**

 **Abhi tak sab bahut seriously chal raha h na... BUT next chapter se TWIST aaega... FUN aaega... COMEDY hogi... and ROMANCE bhi... Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone..**

 **Drizzle 1640, Krazyy kavin fan, aditi, mithi, kingaftab71, karan, Sania313, Ashi, Daya's fan ashwini..Thank you all.. sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy..**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 **Next day;**

All came to tarika's house except abhijeet.

Tarika was in her room thinking something deeply when sana and ishita came in.

They saw her like this and smiled.

Sana-" tarika..."

No response.

Ishita( a bit loudly)-" tarika..."

Tarika came to reality and saw them.

Tarika-" tum log... I mean aao na..."

They sat on the bed and ishita said-" kaha khoi ho?"

Tarika-" kahi nai?"

Sana-" jhoot mat bolo...I know tum ye soch rahi ho ki sab aa gaye but abhijeet sir nai aaye... h na..."

Tarika looked down but didn't say anything.

Ishita (acted like she is confused)-" kyu? tarika ko nai pata ki abhijeet sir mission ke liye gaye h..."

Tarika looked up at them and said-" abhijeet mission pe gaya h?"

Sana-" haan tarika...actually urgently ek mission aa gaya tha toh issliye sir chale gaye..."

Tarika looked away and said-" so... mujhe kya fark padta h..."

Ishita-" ya right... tarika ko isse kya fark padega..."

Sana-" waise ek baat batani thi tumhe..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Ishita-" wo jis decorator se tumne baat ki thi... wo nai aa paenge..."

Tarika-" kyu?"

Ishita-" kuch problem ho gayi thi... issliye humne dusre decorator ko bulaaya h... so are you okay with that..."

Tarika-" ya sure... mujhe koi problem nai h..."

Suddenly they heard a voice.

Sana smiled and said-" lagta h wo aa gaye..."

Trio went out of the room and saw a sardarji standing.

TF-" aap h kaun?"

Sardar-" oh ji lagbag te almost mujhe ishita ji aur sana ji ne bulaaya h..."

Sana and ishita came down and said-" haan uncle..."

TF-" par beta ye h kaun..."

Sardar-" oh ji... let me introduce myself... mai Mr chaddha... lagbag te almost world famous decorator..."

Ishita-" uncle humne bataaya tha na..."

TF-" oh haan...aaiye..."

Sardar-" oh ji pehle aap humko dulhan dikhao..."

TF-" par kyu?"

Sardar-" oh ji wo kya h na... ki lagbag te almost hum dulhan dekhkar decoration karte h... oh saddi policy hai ye..."

TF-" oh ek minute... tarika..."

Sardar looked at tarika and smiled saying-" badi sodi dulhan h ji... aapki decoration bhi ekdum A1 hogi ji..."

TF-" aaj waise kuch khaas nai bas ganesh pooja h...toh..."

Sardar-" oh ji don't worry ji... I'll make everything perfect..."

Tarika's POV-' aisa kyu lag raha h ki mai ise jaanti hu...'

TF-" sana... ishita... inhe poora hall dikha do.."

Ishita-" ji uncle..."

Sana-" aaiye..."

They took sardar ji with them.

On the way, sardar ji said-" kaisi lagi acting?"

Sana-" perfect abhijeet sir... "

Abhijeet-" ab bas aage sab sahi ho..."

Ishita-" hope so..."

 **After sometimes;**

The decoration was going on and abhijeet was instructing everyone when shreya came towards him.

Shreya-" chaddha ji..."

Abhijeet-" haan ji..."

Shreya-" ye lijiye coffee..."

Abhijeet-" oh ji thank you very much... waise lagbag te almost achcha hua aap aa gayi..."

Shreya-" ji... kyu?"

Abhijeet-" I need your help ji..."

Shreya-" kaisi help?"

Abhijeet-" oh ji aap mere saath pooja ghar ke side chal sakte ho?"

Shreya nodded and went with him.

Abhijeet-" oh ji kya h na ki mere saare workers aaj aa nai paaye... I got a call on a short notice... toh bas yaha thodi decoration baaki h... aap please saddi madad kariye na..."

Shreya-" ji mai..."

Abhijeet-" haan ji... ek minute..."

He saw daya crossing from there.

Abhijeet-"oh ji.. oh bhaisahab..."

Daya stopped and looked at him.

Daya-" mai?"

Abhijeet-" haan ji aap... ek minute idhar aao..."

Daya came towards him and totally ignored shreya.

Abhijeet-" oh ji please aap dono lagbag te almost mil ke yaha ka decoration kar lo... please..."

Dareya looked at each other.

Daya-" par..."

Abhijeet(cutting him)-" oh ji mana mat karna... function shuru hone waala h... please..."

Daya took a deep breath and said-" theek h chaddha ji..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" oh ji thank you very much ji..."

He went from there and shreya started making rangoli and daya started decorating the room with flowers.

Shreya finished with her rangoli and turned to go but at the same time, daya also turned and they bumped to each other. Daya was holding the plate full of flower petals and it all went up during this and fell on dareya. They looked at each other and shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Aankhon ki... Gustakhiyaaa maaf ho...**_

 _ **Ektuk tumhe dekhti hai... Jo baat kehna chaahe zubaan...**_

 _ **Tumse ye wo kehti hai...**_

 _( the petals were on shreya's hairs and daya gently started removing them. Shreya blushed and looked down)_

 ** _Aankhon ki... sharmohayaaa... maaf ho..._**

 ** _Tumhe dekh ke jhukti hai..._**

 ** _Uthi aankhein jo baat na keh saki... jhuki aankhein wo kehti hai..._**

Daya came to reality and put his hand back. Shreya too came to her senses and said-" sorry..."

Daya-" me too..."

Saying this, he went from there and shreya smiled.

 **After sometimes;**

Tarika's fiancé randheer was getting ready for the function when abhijeet came to him.

Abhijeet-" oh ji aap ready ho gaye..."

Randheer-" haan chaddha ji..."

Abhijeet-" par abhi toh ek kaam baaki h ji... lagbag te almost aapki madad chahiye..."

Randheer-" kaisi madad?"

Abhijeet-" oh ji aap chalo mere saath..."

They went towards a room.

Randheer-" yaha kya kaam h?"

Abhijeet-" oh ji lagbag te almost mujhe tarika ji ke papa ji ne bataaya ki yaha par pooja ki thaal h... aap andar se le aaoge..."

Randheer-" aap kyu nai andar jaa rahe?"

Abhijeet-" oh ji yaha par kuch keemti samaan ho sakta h... aap samjha karo..."

Randheer-" okay fine..."

Randheer went in and abhijeet locked the door and said-" ab dekhta hu mai ki pooja mei kaise shaamil hote ho..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Ishita was getting ready in her room when kavin entered in and said-" ish..."

Ishita-" haan bhai bolo..."

Kavin forwarded a gift and said-" ye tumhare liye..."

Ishita(surprised)-" mere liye... Kya kaam h batao.."

Kavin smiled and said-" arrey bina kaam ke gift nai de sakta?"

Ishita-" nai aisa nai h... waise thanks..."

Kavin-" kholo toh..."

Ishita opened the gift and was surprised seeing the gift. She saw that it was a pearl necklace and said-" ye tum laaye ho?"

Kavin smirked and said-" kyu? aise kyu pooch rahi ho?"

Ishita-" nai bas aise hi...wo..."

Kavin-" wo kya?"

Ishita stopped as she looked a reflection in the mirror.

Ishita's POV-' kahi ye necklace dushyant ne toh... nai nai... ye kavin hi laaya h... wo keh raha h na...'

Kavin-" kya hua?"

Ishita came to reality and said-" kuch nai..."

Kavin-" kaisa h?"

Ishita smiled a bit and said-" achcha h..."

Kavin-" so you get ready... mai neeche jaa raha hu..."

Ishita nodded and kavin went from there.

Ishita looked at the necklace and remembered that she told dushyant once that she loved Pearl necklace and he has shown her some designs and this necklace was one of them.

Outside, dushyant smiled thinking-' I know ishita tumhara mind mei kya chal raha h... bas thoda time aur aur phir sab theek ho jaega...'

Voice-" oye majnu... chalein ab?"

Dushyant turned and saw kavin.

He blushed slightly and said-" chalo..."

Kavin smiled and they went from there.

 **After sometimes;**

The function started and everyone was waiting for randheer but he was nowhere seen.

TF-" ye randheer kaha h?"

Abhijeet-" oh ji lagbag te almost mere saath hi the... thaal lene gaye the par aaye nai.."

TF-" achcha... aahhmmm.. ishita beta zara dekhna..."

Ishita smiled and said-" ji uncle..."

She went and as per the plan they have sprayed chloroform in the room and randheer was unconscious.

Ishita came and said-" room toh locked h... aur andar koi nai h..."

TF-" toh phir randheer h kaha?"

Tarika-" shaayad koi zaroori kaam hoga..."

TF-" hmmm... mai call karta hu..."

Abhijeet-" oh ji wo aa jaenge... aap pooja toh shuru karo... warna muhrat beet jaega ji..."

Sana-" haan uncle... aap pooja start kariye..."

Panditji-" ji theek h..."

After the pooja,they heard a loud noise.

TF-" ye aawaz kaisi..."

Daya-" lagta h uss room se aa rahi h..."(pointing in a direction)

They went and opened the room and were stunned to see randheer.

TF-" randheer..."

Abhijeet-" oh ji... ye kya haalat ho gayi aapki..."

Randheer (while panting)-" mujhe lock kisne kiya?"

TF-" tumhara saath chaddha ji aaye the na?"

Abhijeet-" oh ji mai toh call attend karne chala gaya tha... koi nai ji... lagbag te almost kisi bachche ki shararat hogi... aap aao mai aapko room mei chod du... aap rest karo ji..."

Abhijeet went with randheer and the function ended soon.

 **After sometimes;**

Sana was standing on the terrace while looking at the sky when kavin came there.

He hugged her from back and kissed her cheek saying-" kaisi ho?"

She turned and said a bit teary-" subha se baat nai ki aapse... kaisi ho sakti hu?"

Kavin wiped ehr tears and said- hey... stop crying yaar... see ab sab sahi ho raha h na..."

Sana hugged him and said-" hmm...I know... bas ye plan fail na ho..."

Kavin-" nai hoga...trust me..."

Sana smiled and said-" I trust you..."

Kavin-" waise abhijeet sir iss get up mei achche lag rahe h na..."

Sana-" sahi kaha... toh ab?"

Kavin-" ab?"

Sana-" I mean aage kya karna h?"

Kavin hugged her more tight and said-" tarika ko sach bataana h..."

Sana-" aur use sach bataaye kaun..."

Kavin( mimicking abhijeet)-" oh ji lagbag te almost chaddha ji..."

Sana laughed it and said-" I love you yaar..."

Kavin-" I love you too..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	10. Happy birthday kavin and daya

**Hello everyone..**

 **Daya's fan ashwini, krazzy kavin fan, Mouni, Duo's girl MAHI, aditi, sania313, mithi, Guests,Ashi, Drizzle 1640, kingaftab 71, Madhumati, karan, Asfa...** **Thank you all.. sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy..its the birthday boys special, that is, kavin and daya...**

 **Happy birthday to both of them...**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 **Same night;**

Kavin was sleeping peacefully in his room when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He woke up with a jerk and said-" kaun h?"

But he was relieved seeing the person.

Kavin smiled and said-" sana tum..."

Sana too smiled and said-" haan mai..."

Kavin (naughtily)-" itni raat mei... mere kamre mei... iraada kya h?"

Sana hit his arm and said-" shut up... mere iraade bilkul nek h..."

Kavin-" achcha ji..."

Sana-" haan ji...waise kuch kehna tha..."

Kavin-" kya?"

Sana-" ek minute.."

Kavin-" kya?"

Sana-" aap aankhein band kariye..."

Kavin-" kyu?"

Sana-" kyunki maine kaha..."

Kavin-" achcha theek h..."

Kavin closed his eyes and after a minute, sana said-" ab apni aankhein kholiye..."

Kavin opened his eyes and was surprised to see a cake in her hand with a candle on it. Kavin looked at her and sana smiled singing...

 _ **Happy birthday to you..**_

 _ **Happy birthday to you...**_

 _ **Happy birthday dear kavin...**_

 _ **Happy birthday to you...**_

Kavin smiled and said-" wow... ye cake tumne banaaya..."

Sana nodded and said-" ab chaliye jaldi se cake kaatiye..."

Kavin smiled and he cut the cake and they fed each other.

Sana-" achcha ab aap so jaiye... good night..."

Kavin-" arrey.. aise kaise good night... mera gift?"

Sana-" itna badhiya cake banaaya aapke liye... still u need a gift..."

Kavin-"haan..."

Sana-" kya chahiye aapko..."

Kavin held her hand and said-" ek waada..."

Sana-" kaisa waada?"

Kavin-" waada karo sana ki tum humesha mera saath dogi aur kabhi bhi mujhe chod ke nai jaogi.."

Sana smiled and said-" I promise you kavin..."

Kavin smiled and cupped her face saying-" I love you..."

Sana-" I love you too..."

Kavin leaned towards her and sana too closed her eyes and they kissed each other passionately.

They separated when they were out of breath.

Sana hugged him and said-" happy birthday once again."

Kavin hugged her back and said-" thank you..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Daya was sitting in his room and was doing some work on his laptop and was desperately searching for a totally different thing.

Suddenly he said-" ye kya h... mujhe usse baat karni hogi.."

He got up and went out of his room and scanned the corridor.

Daya-" koi nai h... yahi sahi waqt h..."

He slowly went towards a room and knocked the door.

A person opened the door and was surprised.

Person-" daya tum..."

Daya-" ssshhh... dheere bolo TARIKA... andar aau?"

Tarika nodded and daya entered in.

Tarika closed the door and said-" kya hua?"

Daya-" yaar I need a favor.."

Tarika-" haan haan bolo..."

Daya-" tarika... kya tum test karke bata sakti ho ki..." He stopped in the middle and looked down.

Tarika-" ki kya?"

Daya-" ki shreya wakai mei pregnant h ya nai..."

Tarika was shocked.

Tarika-" matlab... I mean mai samajh nai paa rahi ki tum aisa kyu keh rahe ho..."

Daya looked at her and said-" tarika... pichle kuch hafto se sab kuch itna unstable ho gaya tha ki mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha tha but pichle do teen din se I thought a lot aur mujhe aisa lagta h ki shreya sahi keh rahi h... zaroor ye kisi ki saazish h..."

Tarika smiled and said-" aur ye baat tumhe ab samajh aa rahi h..."

Daya-" haan tarika.. you know what maine ek 10 saal purani case file dekhi... aise hi and I got to know ki wo jo shreya ka doctor h... he was a criminal... and..."

Tarika( cutting him)-" that means ki tumhe shreya pe bharosa nai h... tumhe jab pata chala ki wo criminal h... tab tumhe shreya ki baat pe yakeen hua..."

Daya-" nai tarika ... I trust shreya... mujhe pata h ki maine uski baat nai suni... but u know me na... mai kitna short tempered hu...I'm sorry yaar..."

Tarika-" it's okay daya... shreya ko batao... wo zaroor samajh jaegi..."

Daya-" pehle mujhe confirmation mil jaaye..."

Tarika-" tumhe abhi bhi shreya pe shak h..."

Daya-" nai tarika... mujhe shreya pe shak nai h ab... aur kabhi tha bhi nai... par mere gusse ne mere dil aur dimaag ko kaabu kar liya tha... mujhe toh uss criminal se sabke saamne sachchai bulwaani h..."

Tarika-" hmmm... par ye kaam itna aasan nai h..."

Daya-" jaanta hu... kaash abhijeet yaha hota..."

Tarika controlled herself and said-" daya mujhe neend aa rahi h... hum kal baat karte h... okay..."

Daya understood and said-" okay... good night..."

Tarika-" good night..."

 **Next morning;**

Dushyant went in kavin's room and saw that he was still sleeping.

He shook him and said-" uth ja bhai... good morning..."

Kavin got up and said-" good morning yaar..."

Dushyant-" many many happy returns of the day..."

Kavin smiled and said-"thank you...par tumne mujhe subha kyu wish kiya?"

Dushyant-" matlab..."

Kavin-" matlab tu toh humesha raat mei 12 baje wish karta h..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" haa wo kal mai 12 baje aaya tha but..."

Voice( cutting him)-" but tum bhabhi ke saath busy the..."

They turned and saw ishita.

Ishita came towards them and said-" happy birthday bhai..."

Kavin-" thank you..."

Dushyant-" waise ishita ne sahi kaha... tum bhabhi ke saath busy the... issliye humne socha ki subha wish karenge..."

Kavin blushed a bit and said-" kya tum log bhi..."

Ishita-" someone's blushing..."

Kavin-" shut up ish... (Slightly looking at dushyant) tumhari turn aaegi toh bataunga..."

Dushyant blushed a bit and ishita was confused a bit.

Dushyant-" fresh ho jao... phir naashta karne aa jaane..."

Kavin went in the washroom. Ishita was about to go when dushyant said-" ishita..."

Ishita stopped but didn't say anything.

Dushyant came towards her and said-" kal wo necklace tumpe bahut pyaara lag raha tha..."

Saying this, he went from there and don't know why but ishita blushed on this.

 **Meanwhile;**

Daya was walking in the corridor while looking at his phone and shreya was coming from the opposite side while adjusting the thaal in her hand.

They both didn't see each other and bumped.

Shreya lost her balance and was about to fall but daya saved her by holding her waist and shreya was so scared that she closed her eyes tightly.

Daya smiled and said-" shreya..."

Shreya slowly opened her eyes and they looked at each other and shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Tu safar mera... Hai tu hi meri manzil..**_

 ** _Tere bina guzaara... Ae dil hai mushkil..._**

 ** _Tu mera khuda...Tu hi dua mei shaamil..._**

 ** _Tera bina guzaara... Ae dil hai mushkil..._**

 ** _Mujhe aazmaati hai teri kami..._**

 ** _Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi..._**

 ** _Junoon hai mera... banu mai tere kaabil..._**

 ** _Tere bina guzaara... Ae dil hai mushkil..._**

Shreya came out of the eye lock and she looked down. Daya made her stand properly.

Daya-" you are okay.."

Shreya nodded.

Daya-" ek minute..."

He bend and picked it the thaal and the things in it, adjusted them properly and gave it to her.

Shreya-" ahmmm... thank you sir..."

Daya-" itna formal mat ho... waise you are welcome..."

Shreya was about to go when daya said-" shreya..."

Shreya turned and said-" haan..."

He came towards her and said-" tumhara kaajal thoda fail gaya h..."

She was about to touch her eyes when daya said-" ek second..."

He took a handkerchief and gave it to her.

Shreya looked at him surprisingly and daya went from their.

 **After sometimes;**

Kavin came down to have the breakfast and saw sana standing. Sana looked at him and smiled. He too smiled but suddenly Sana's smile vanished and she looked away.

Kavin was confused but understood seeing that daya was also their. He signed and sat to have his breakfast.

Daya saw this and went towards kavin.

Daya-" kavin..."

Kavin got up and said-" yes sir..."

Daya-" tumse baat karni h... breakfast karke mere room mei aana.."

Kavin-" okay sir."

Daya went and after having breakfast, kavin went towards daya's room.

Kavin-" sir aapne mujhe bulaaya tha..."

Daya-" haan wo... happy birthday..."

Kavin smiled a bit and said-" thank you sir..."

Daya-" tumhe gift dena tha..."

Suddenly they heard sana's voice-" kya hua bhai aapne mujhe urgently..."

But she stopped seeing kavin their.

Daya-" andar aao..."

She entered in and daya said-" kavin... sana... I'm really sorry..."

Savin looked at each other and then at daya.

Kavin-" sir..."

Daya-" kavin... I'm extremely sorry... maine bina kuch jaane tumhe aur shreya ko itna galat samjha... aur iss wajah se maine tumhare saath saath apni behen ko bhi itni takleef di... (going towards sana) I'm sorry sana..."

Sana hugged him and started crying.

Daya extended his hand towards kavin and trio shared a hug.

They separated and daya said-" so kavin..."

He kept sana's hand on kavin's and said-" many many happy returns of the day..."

Kavin-" thank you sir..."

Daya-" ab mujhe shreya se bhi maafi maangni h..."

Sana-" toh bhai maang lijiye na... shreya aapse bahut pyaar karti h... wo definitely aapko maaf kar degi.."

Daya-" I know... par usse pehle mujhe sabke saamne sachchai laani h... Kaash abhijeet yaha hota toh ye sab aasan ho jaata..."

Voice-" oh ji lagbag te almost abhijeet yahi h..."

They all turned and daya said-" chaddha ji..."

Kavin smiled and said-" chaddha ji nai sir... abhijeet sir..."

Daya( surprised)-" seriously..."

Abhijeet removed his beard and they told daya everything.

Daya ( stunned)-" what... randheer aur daya ke papa criminal h..."

Abhijeet-" haan daya... aur ab ye baat mujhe tarika ji ko bataani h..."

Daya-" achcha ab chalo..."

Kavin-" kaha?"

Daya-" sirf mai aur abhijeet... I thinking you both need privacy..."

Sana-" bhai..."

But abhijeet and daya went from their smiling.

Kavin-" yakeen nai ho raha h..."

Sana hugged him and said-" ab yakeen ho gaya..."

Kavin-"you know what it's my best birthday ever..."

They smiled feeling close to each other.

Since, there was no rasam today, so the whole day went in the shopping.

At night, after having dinner, shreya returned to her room and was surprised to see a packet lying on the bed.

She opened it and saw a beautiful sky blue colored saree with silver border on it and a note written...

 _ **This one is for you...**_

 _ **From...**_

Shreya-" ye kisne bheja hoga... naam bhi nai h..."

Suddenly her mind went in the flashback...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Shreya was in a fix what to wear when daya came in her room._

 _Daya-" kya yaar... abhi tak ready nai hui... humei late ho raha h..."_

 _Shreya-" samajh nai aa raha kya pehnu..."_

 _Daya smiled and said-" ek minute..."_

 _He picked up a blue colored anarkali suit and said-" ye.."_

 _Shreya-" ye..."_

 _Daya-" haan... tumpe sky blue color bahut achcha lagta h..."_

 _Shreya blushed and said-" thankyou..."_

 _Daya kissed her cheek and said-" I love you too..."_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Shreya touched her cheek and closed her eyes. She can still feel his warmth on her cheeks.

She opened her eyes and said-" kahi ye daya ne toh... nai shreya.. an ye possible nai h..."

She kept the saree in cupboard and drifted to sleep.

Outside, daya saw her and said-" bas kuch aur din shreya... phir sab theek ho jaega..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Tarika was sitting in her room and she was very upset.

Suddenly she heard a voice-" oh ji aap itne udaas kyu ho..."

She turned and saw chaddha ji.

Tarika-" aap yaha..."

Abhijeet-" oh ji mai yaha se guzar raha tha... aapko udaas dekha issliye aa gaya..."

Tarika-" chaddha ji... ye mera personal matter h... aap please..."

Abhijeet-" aap is shaadi se khush nai ho..."

Tarika-" chaddha ji..."

Abhijeet-" ya aap kisi aur se pyaar karte ho..."

Tarika didn't say anything and looked down.

Abhijeet-" pata h maine kahi suna tha... ki agar aap kisi se pyaar karte ho toh sachche man se use yaad karo... wo aapke saamne aa jaega..."

Tarika-" chaddha ji... aisa kuch nai hota h..."

Abhijeet-" aap try to karo..."

Tarika thought for a while and closed her eyes remembering HIM.

When she opened her eyes, she was stunned to see...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Okay okay here I end...**

 **I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Sorry ismei abhirika aur ishyant moments kam the but agle chapter mei pakka honge**

 **And above all, this chapter was for the birthday boys...**

 **Happy birthday Gaurav Khanna and Dayanand Shetty...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone..**

 **mithi, Krazyy kavin fan, Duo's girl MAHI, shreya, Drizzle1640, Karan, Daya's fan ashwini, muskaan, mouni, Guest, Madhumati, Ashi, shruti, ani, Dayu singh..** **Thank you all.. sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy..**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

Tarika opened her eyes and was stunned to see HIM.

Tarika( shocked)-" abhijeet... tum..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" haan mai... koi shaq..."

Tarika was utterly confused and suddenly her gaze fell on the beard lying in the floor and she understood.

Tarika glared him and said-" yaha kya kar rahe ho..."

Abhijeet-" aapne mujhe yaad kiya... mai aa gaya..."

Tarika controlled her emotions and said-" maine tumhe yaad nai kiya abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" jhoot mat boliye tarika ji..."

Tarika turned to other side and said-" maine koi jhoot nai bola..."

Abhijeet-" **I love you tarika ji..."**

Tarika was surprised... her eyes wide opened and she was unable to believe what she just heard.

She turned to him and said-" kya kaha tumne..."

Abhijeet-" wahi jo aapne suna... mai aapse bahut pyaar karta hu..."

Tarika controlled herself and said-" oh really senior inspector abhijeet... samajhte kya ho khud ko tum... pehle mere dad se ye kaha ki mai tumhare peeche padi hu and then jab meri shaadi ho rahi h toh ye sab..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji... aapko ye tak nai pata ki actually mei aapke dad aur mere beech mei kya baat hui thi..."

Tarika-" rehne do abhijeet... mujhe much nai sunna..."

Abhijeet( a bit louder)-" sunna padega... aapke dad aur randheer ek criminal h..."

No sooner did he say that than he received a tight slap from tarika.

Tarika-" khabardaar jo mere dad ke baare mei aisa kuch bhi kaha toh..."

Abhijeet was stunned for a bit but he controlled himself and said-" theek h... kuch nai kahunga... par aap ise ek baar dekh lijiye..."

Abhijeet showed her aome papers and tarika was stunned to see them.

Tarika threw the papers and said a bit teary-" ye sab fake h..."

Abhijeet-" nai tarika ji... ye fake nai h... ye sach h... issliye aapke dad nai chahte ki humari shaadi ho..."

Tarika looked at him confused.

Abhijeet-" mai aapke dad se humare baare mei baat karne aaya tha..."

And he told what all happened that day.

Tarika( stunned)-" what..."

Abhijeet-" haan tarika ji... aapke dad nai chahte ki humari shaadi ho... and trust me... maine aapke dad se aisa kuch bhi nai kaha ki aap mere peeche padi h..."

Tarika was unable to say anything.

Abhijeet got a bit disappoint and said-" shaayad abhi bhi aapko meri baat pe yakeen nai h... good night..."

He turned to go when suddenly tarika's heart jerked and she said-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet turned to her and saw her rushing towards him. He opened his arms and tarika was engulfed in a hug.

Tarika( teary)-" **I love you too abhijeet..."**

Abhijeet hugged her more tightly and they both smiled feeling close to each other.

 **Next morning;**

All were gathered in the hall and were discussing something.

Shreya-" toh aaj shaam ki party ka theme kya rakhkhe?"

Just then, ishita came there and said-" kaisi party?"

Kavin-" wo kya h na... ki aaj tarika ke dad ne ek choti si party di h... so usi ke liye..."

Abhijeet-" oh ji lagbag te almost... may I suggest something..."

Tarika smiled and said-" haan haan.. boliye na chaddha ji..."

Abhijeet too smiled and said-" oh ji let's make it a retro party..."

Sana-" retro party... wow..."

Dushyant-" haan yaar... ye toh bahut hi achcha idea h..."

Daya whispered-" aakhir idea h kiska..."

Abhijeet-" oh ji toh done... lagbag te almost... I'll do all the decoration...but..."

Tarika( teasingly)-" but kya chaddha ji..."

Abhijeet-" but ji mujhe designs finalize karwaani h..."

Sana winked to kavin and he understood.

Sana-" koi nai chaddha ji... dushyant sir aur ishita h na... they'll finalize the design..."

Ishyant looked at each other and abhijeet said-" koi problem h tuanu..."

Dushyant smiled a bit and said-" nai chaddha ji... koi problem nai h..."

Abhijeet-" toh aap dono pool side pe jao... waha pe mere workers h... aur aap design finalize kar lo ji..."

Ishita -" theek h..."

Ishyant went towards the pool side for selecting the designs.

They were looking at designs and at an instant both said-" ye waala..."

They looked at each other and saw that they have selected different designs.

Ishita-" sir ye waala zyaada achcha h..."

Dushyant-" nai ishita... maine jo select kiya h wo zyaada achcha h..."

Ishita frowned a bit and said-" nai sir..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" haan ishita... meri har selection top class h..."

Before ishita could say anything, one of the worker said-" mam... aap please mind mat kariye but sir ki selection wakai mei zyaada achchi h..."

Ishita( a bit angrily)-" haa haa theek h... zyaada achchi selection h aapki..."

She turned to go when dushyant said-" waise agar tumhe meri selection ko lekar doubt h toh..."

Ishita turned to him-" toh kya?"

Dushyant smiled and said-" toh khud ko sheeshe mei dekh lo... saare doubt clear ho jaenge..."

Saying this, dushyant went from their and ishita smiled a bit but she instantly jerked her mind thinking-' unke baare mei sochna band kar...'

Worker-" mam..."

Ishita came to reality and said-" haan..."

Worker-" toh ye waali design..."

Ishita(cutting him)-" finalize kar do..."

Saying this, she too went from their smiling.

 **In the evening;**

The party started and everyone was enjoying it.

Just then, tarika's dad took hold of the mike and said-" good evening everyone... I welcome you all to the party...so der kis baat ki h... let's start the couple dance..."

All clapped and he said-" but... this will be a couple dance while exchanging partners... So here we go..."

They all went towards the dance floor and daya said-" chaddha ji... aap nai chalenge..."

Abhijeet-" oh ji..."

Tarika( cutting him)-" chaliye na... please..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" oh ji lagbag te almost zaroor..."

Tarika too smiled and they went towards the dance floor.

The song started and everyone was dancing while exchanging partners.

At an instant, dareya came facing each other.

Shreya was about to go when daya held her hand and the song changed. Daya started dancing with shreya...

 _ **O haseena zulfo waali jaane jahaan...**_

 _ **Dhundhti hai kaafir aankhein kiska nishaan...**_

 **O haseena zulfo waali jaane jahaan...**

 **Dhundhti hai kaafir aankhein kiska nishaan**

 **Mehfil mehfil ae shamma... firti ho kahaan...**

 **Mehfil mehfil ae shamma... firti ho kahaan...**

Shreya blushed a bit but continued dancing with him...

 _ **Wo anjaana dhundhti hu...**_

 ** _Wo deewana dhundhti hu..._**

 ** _Jalaakar jo chup gaya hai..._**

 ** _Wo parwaana dhundhti hu..._**

Daya smiled and said-" shreya..."

Shreya( without making an eye contact)-" haan sir..."

Daya-" ek baat kahu..."

Shreya nodded.

Daya whispered in her ears-" tum aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho..."

Shreya blushed a bit and also she was confused but she said-" thank you sir..."

Daya stepped back and said-" I'm sorry..."

Shreya( confused)-" kisliye..."

Daya simply smiled and twirled her. With this, she went towards dushyant but her eyes were fixed on daya who was dancing with tarika. Daya too smiled seeing her.

Dushyant smiled noticing this and said-" shreya..."

Shreya instantly looked at him and said-" haan..."

Dushyant-" kaha khoi ho..."

Shreya blushed and said-" kahi nai sir..."

Here, tarika said to daya-" toh tum shreya ko sachchai kab bataane waale ho..."

Daya smiled and said-" bahut jald... bas ek solid saboot haath lag jaaye..."

Tarika-" thoda jaldi..."

Daya-" haan tarika... mujhe pata h maine shreya ko kitna hurt kiya h... but ab aur nai... mai jald se jald use pakdunga aur apni shreya se maafi bhi maang lunga..."

Tarika-" and haan... reports are negative..."

Daya smiled and said-" mujhe pata tha..."

Daya twirled her as she went towards abhijeet.

Abhijeet smiled and said-" aa gayi na aap mere paas hi..."

Tarika smiled and said-" tumse door jaa bhi kaha sakti hu..."

Abhijeet smiled and tarika continued-" waise ek baat kahu..."

Abhijeet nodded.

Tarika-" iss get up mei bahut achche lag rahe ho..."

Abhijeet-" oh ji lagbag te almost thank you ji..."

Tarika laughed a bit and abhijeet said-" tarika ji..."

Tarika-" haan..."

Abhijeet-" thank you..."

Tarika-" kisliye..."

Abhijeet-" mujhpe bharosa karne ke liye..."

Tarika-" abhijeet... I trust you more than myself... no need to thank me... aur waise bhi mere dad criminal h... so unhe iski saza toh milni hi chahiye..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" I love you..."

Tarika blushed and said-" I love you too..."

They all were dancing when sana came out to have water.

She was drinking water and she saw that kavin was dancing with shreya.

Sana smiled when she heard a voice-" hey..."

She turned and saw randheer.

She pasted a smile and said-" hey..."

He looked towards kavin and shreya and said-" waise kavin is very lucky na..."

Sana smiled and said-" haan wo toh h..."

Randheer-" haan... he is very nice also but pata nai kuch logo ko achche log ko badnaam karne mei maza aata h..."

Sana( confused)-" matlab..."

Randheer-" matlab aaj mai aise hi pool side pe gaya so maine suna ki kuch workers aapas mei baat kar rahe the..."

Sana-" kya baat kar rahe the?"

Randheer-" ab rehne do..."

Sana-" nai... bataiye..."

Randheer-" arrey they were saying ki unhone kavin aur shreya ko ek dusre ke bahut kareeb dekha... like they were hugging each other tightly... In a corner of corridor..."

Sana was stunned to hear this but she didn't say anything.

Randheer smiled internally and said-" so what yaar... bachpan ke dost h dono... itna toh chalta hi h..."

Sana-" hmmm... I'm just coming..."

Saying this, sana went towards her room and randheer smiled.

On the other hand, ishyant were dancing together.

Dushyant-" ishita..."

Ishita didn't look at him and said-' haan sir..."

Dushyant controlled himself and said-" kab tak naraaz rahogi..."

Ishita didn't say anything.

Dushyant ( a bit teary)-" itni badi galti kar di maine..."

Ishita noticed the heaviness in his voice.

She looked at him and was stunned to see him teary.

Ishita-" dushyant sir..."

Dushyant-" I'm sorry ishita... please mujhe maaf kar do..."

Ishita smiled a bit and said-" aise nai..."

Dushyant( confused)-" matlab..."

Ishita-" organise a candlelight dinner for me... agar mujhe pasand aaya... toh aapko maafi mil gayi..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" toh theek h... kal hi aapke liye candlelight dinner organise karte h... and I'm sure tumhe pasamd aaega..."

Ishita smiled and said-" mai chahti hu ki mujhe pasand aaye..."

Dushyant too smiled.

 **Meanwhile;**

Sana was in her room and was thinking about randheer words

Suddenly someone came and hugged her from back.

Sana understood and said-" kavin..."

Kavin smiled and turned her towards him saying-" itni jaldi party se aa gayi..."

Sana( without making an eye contact)-" actually wo bahut thak gayi thi... so..."

Kavin hugged her and said-" I love you..."

Sana-" hmmm.."

Kavin-" what hmmm.."

Sana-" I mean I love you too..."

Kavin gently slided her top and started kissing her shoulder and neck.

Sana( trying to free her)-" kavin..."

Kavin-" hmmm..."

Sana gently pushed him and turned but kavin instantly hugged her from back and started kissing her neck.

Kavin-" gosh... you are so beautiful..."

Sana-" kavin please..."

She forcefully separated and kavin said-" kya hua?"

Sana adjusted her top and said-" ye galat h..."

Kavin-" kya galat h... sana we love each other..."

Sana-" toh iska ye matlab toh nai na ki hum apni limits cross kar de..."

Kavin( stunned)-" maine kab limit cross karne ki baat ki...I was toh just romancing..."

Sana-" agar romance ka matlab ye hota h... toh theek h..."

She started unzipping her top but instantly rushed to her and zipped the top back saying-" sana...agar mujhe ye sab karna hota toh mai kabka tumhe zabardasti apna bana leta... bahut tarike h mere paas..."

Sana( a bit teary)-" ya right... unhi mei se ek tareeka use karke aapne shreya ke saath..."

Kavin( loudly)-" sana...( he calmed down a bit) ye baat kaha se aayi... and u too know ki shreya pregnant nai h..."

Sana-" toh you must have used precaution..."

No sooner did she say this, than she received a tight slap from him and she fell to bed.

Kavin was so angry that he stormed out of the room and sana sat on bed while sobbing silently.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... Let's see what happens next...**

 **Sorry ismei dareya moments kam the but they are reserved for the upcoming chapters...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots...;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone..**

 **Mouni, krazzy kavin fan, viru's angel, mithi, Duo's girl MAHI, Dayu singh, Daya's fan ashwini, karan, Ashi, aku, subhi singh, HIDEndSEEK 06, Madhumanti, Asfa, Guest, aprajita, kingaftab71...Thank you all.. sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chappy..**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 **Next day in the morning;**

Sana was sitting in her room when dushyant entered.

Dushyant-" tum yaha baithi ho... sab tumhe dhundh rahe h... chalo breakfast mai karna kya..."

No response. He saw that sana was lost in her own thoughts.

He went near her and said-" Sana..."

Sana( sobbing)-" maine kavin ko bahut hurt kiya h sir..."

Dushyant sat beside her and said-"sana... kya hua h..."

Sana looked at him and said teary-" kaise maine randheer ki baaton pe vishwas kar liya sir... itni badi galti kar di maine... kavin ko itna kuch kaha maine... how bad I'm..."

Dushyant smiled a bit and said-" toh usse maafi maang lo..."

Sana-" wo mujhe maaf kar denge na..."

Dushyant-" tum kavin ko jaanti ho na sana... thoda gusse mei h iss waqt... but zyaada der tumse naraaz nai reh sakta...ab chalein..."

Sana smiled a bit and nodded saying-" thank you sir..."

Dushyant too smiled and said-" chalo ab..."

They both went to have breakfast.

 **After sometimes,**

All were gathered in the hall and were deciding about the function of sangeet going to be held in the evening.

Tarika-" toh shaam ko sangeet ka kuch theme rakhkhe..."

Abhijeet-" haan haan kyu nai ji..."

Daya-" par kya? ( looking at shreya) couple dance..."

Shreya blushed a bit and looked down but kavin said while looking at sana-" nai sir... bad idea..."

Sana looked at him and he looked away.

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Kavin didn't say anything.

Ishita-" toh phir?"

Sana-" aahhmmm... antakshari..."

Shreya-" haan ye sahi h..."

Dushyant-" but antakshari with dance..."

Daya-" aur koi bhi randomly gaana gaa sakta h..."

Abhijeet-" oh ji waah... ye toh lagbag te almost bahut changa idea h ji..."

Kavin got up and said-" mujhe kuch kaam h... I'm coming..."

Saying this, he went and Ishita said-" ise kya hua?"

Suddenly she saw a chit in front of her. She picked it up and read it without being noticed by anyone...

 _ **2:00 PM Sharp an the terrace... I'll be waiting...**_

Ishita read it and smiled and she looked at dushyant who too smiled to her.

 **At 2:00 PM;**

Ishita went towards the terrace but she saw nothing.

Ishita-" yaha toh kuch bhi nai h..."

Suddenly someone placed a satin cloth on her eyes. She recognized the person and said-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" ssshhhh... chalo..."

He took her in the room present on terrace and removed the cloth. Ishita was mesmerized to see the decoration and said-" wow..."

Dushyant pulled chair for her and said-" please have your seat... mam..."

Ishita smiled and sat and dushyant sat opposite to her.

They had their lunch with little talks.

They came out of the room and dushyant said-" kaisa laga sab?"

Ishita smiled and said-" bahut khoobsurat... thanks..."

Dushyant-" sirf thanks se kaam nai chalega..."

Ishita-" toh?"

Dushyant smiled and said-" tumne mujhe bahut hurt kiya h Ishita... iski saza toh tumhe milegi hi..."

Ishita too smiled and said-" kya saza h?"

Dushyant-" tumhe aaj sabke saamne apne dil ki baat kehni h..."

Ishita( stunned)-" kya?"

Dushyant-" haan.. see you in the evening..."

Saying this, dushyant went downstairs and ishita smiled too herself.

 **Meanwhile;**

Abhijeet was giving instructions to the workers when tarika came saying-" chaddha ji..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" boliye ji..."

Tarika-" mai pooch rahi thi ki saari taiyaariya ho gayi..."

Abhijeet-" oh ji almost... waise aapko pata h.. mai bada lucky hu..."

Tarika-" kyu ji?"

Abhijeet-" mai khud hi apni shaadi ki taiyaariya kar raha hu..."

Tarika blushed and looked down.

Abhijeet-" waise mujhe aapse kuch bat karni h..."

Tarika looked at him and said-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" yaha nai... aaj raat dinner ke baad terrace pe mileyega..."

Tarika nodded and just then shreya came saying-" chaddha ji ye flowers jo aapne mangwaae the..."

Abhijeet-" oh ji thank you very much..."

Same time, daya also came their and said-" ab... I mean chaddha ji.., kuch kaam ho toh bataiye..."

Before abhijeet could say anything, shreya said-" mai aati hu.."

Shreya turned to go but accidentally, her leg slipped and she fell to floor screaming.

Daya rushed to her yelling-" shreya..."

Shreya held her ankle and said-" aahhh... mumma..."

Daya sat on the floor and said- " shreya... kya hua.. zyaada dard ho raha h..."

Shreya was confused but she smiled and said-" nai sir.. I'm okay..."

Daya-" dikh raha h.. aao tumhe room tak chod du..."

Shreya-" mai chali jaungi sir..."

Daya-" maine poocha tumnse..."

Shreya looked at him and they shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **O karam khudaya hai tujhe mujhse milaaya hai...**_

 _ **Tujhpe mar ki hi toh mujhe jeena aaya hai...**_

 ** _Tere sang yaara... Khush rang bahaara..._**

 ** _Tu raat deewani... mai sard sitaara.._**

Daya held her hand and carefully took her to the room and abhirika smiled seeing this.

Upon reaching their, daya made shreya sit on the bed and gave her the ointment saying-" ise laga lena... aaram milega..."

Shreya nodded.

Daya-" shreya mujhe tumse kuch kehna h..."

Shreya-" yes sir.."

Daya-" I'm really sorry shreya... "

Shreya( confused)-" kyu sir?"

Daya-" bata nai sakta... bas kal ka intezaar karo... and I hope ki tum mujhe maaf kar dogi..."

Saying this, daya went leaving shreya in deep thoughts.

 **In the evening;**

All settled for the function and abhijeet said-" toh ji... lagbag te almost let's start ji..."

Shreya looked at daya and started singing... (This segment is taken from the movie maine pyaar kiya)

 _ **Aaja aai bahaar... dil hai bekaraar...**_

 _ **Ooo mere raajkumar...**_

 ** _Tere bin raha na jaaye aaja..._**

 _( sana smiled looking at kavin but he made a face singing)_

 ** _Jaa... jaa.._**

 ** _Jaa mujhe na ab yaad aa..._**

 ** _Jaa mujhe na ab yaad aa.._**

 ** _Mujhe bhool jaane de... jaane de..._**

 ** _Jaa... jaa.._**

 ** _Jaa mujhe na ab yaad aa tu..._**

 ** _SANA( going to kavin)- tumhari nazar kyu khafa ho gayi..._**

 ** _Khata baksh do gar khata ho gayi.._**

 ** _Humara iraada toh kuch bhi na tha.._**

 ** _Tumhari khafa khud saza ho gayeeee.._**

 _( kavin went from there and sana became sad.. suddenly abhijeet came singing)_

 ** _Ek banjaara gaaye... jeevan ke geet sunaae..._**

 ** _Hum sab jeene waale ko..._**

 ** _Jeene ki raah bataaye..._**

 ** _Ek banjaare gaaye hoo.._**

 ** _ISHITA( nudging dushyant)-haal kaisa hai janaab ka..._**

 ** _DUSHYANT- kya khayaal hai aapka..._**

 ** _ISHITA-tum toh machal gaye ho ho ho..._**

 ** _DUSHYANT- yu hi fiscal gaye ahaa haa.._**

 ** _ISHITA- haal kaisa hai janaaab ka..._**

 _( Randheer came and stood beside tarika singing)_

 ** _Kehet kabeer suno bhai saadho baat kahu mai khari..._**

 ** _Ki duniya ek numbari toh mai dus numbari.._**

 ** _Ki duniya ek numari toh mai dus numbari..._**

 ** _Arrey kehet kabeer suno bhai saadho baat kahu mai khari.._**

 ** _Ki duniya ek numbari toh mai dus numbari..._**

 ** _Duniya ek numbari toh mai dus numbari..._**

 _( Daya looked at randheer and then at abhirika singing)_

 ** _Raam chandra keh gaye siya se..._**

 ** _Raam chandra keh gaye siya se..._**

 ** _Aisa karjug aaega..._**

 ** _Hans chugega daana gun ka kauwa moti khaega..._**

 ** _Arrey raam chandra keh gaye siya se..._**

 _( Abhijeet looked at tarika and smiled singing)_

 ** _Sama hai suhaana suhaana... nashe mei jahaan hai.._**

 ** _Kisi ko kisi ki... khabar hi kaha hai..._**

 ** _Har dil mei dekho... mohobatt jawaan hai..._**

 ** _Hoooo... hoooo.._**

 _( sana looked at kavin and danced while singing)_

 ** _Hoooo rama hoooo..._**

 ** _Hum toh chale pardes hum pardesi ho gaye..._**

 ** _Hum toh chale pardes hum pardesi ho gaye..._**

 ** _Choota apna des hum pardesi ho gaye... hoo.._**

 _( Tarika moved around abhijeet singing)_

 ** _Husn ke... laakho rang... kaun sa... rang deeekhooooge..._**

 ** _Aag hai... ye badan... kaun sa... ang deeeekhooooge..._**

 _( Randheer held her hand singing)_

 ** _Gore rang pe na itna gumaan kar..._**

 ** _Gora rang do din mei dhal jaega..._**

 ** _Gore rang pe na itna gumaan kar..._**

 ** _Gora rang do din mei dhal jaega..._**

 ** _SANA ( moving around kavin)- mai shama hu tu hai parwaana..._**

 ** _mai shama hu tu hai parwaana..._**

 ** _Mujhse pehle tu jal jaega..._**

 ** _KAVIN- gore rang pe na itna gumaan kar..._**

 _( shreya turned to go when daya sang)_

 ** _Ruk jaa... ( shreya turned to him)_**

 ** _Ruk ja oo jaane waali ruk jaa.._**

 ** _Mai toh raahi teri manzil ka..._**

 ** _Nazro mei teri bura sahi..._**

 ** _Aadmi bura nai mai dil ka..._**

 ** _Ruk jaa..._**

 ** _SHREYA ( looking at daya_** ** _)- jahaan bhi jaati hu wahi chale aate ho.._**

 ** _Chori chori mere dil mei samaate ho..._**

 ** _Ye toh batao ki tum mere kaun ho..._**

 ** _Ye toh batao ki tum mere kaun ho..._**

 ** _DUSHYANT(moving towards Ishita)- hum toh tere aashiq hai sadiyo puraane..._**

 ** _Hum toh tere aashiq hai sadiyo puraane..._**

 ** _Chaahe tu maane chaahe na maane..._**

 ** _Chaahe tu maane chaahe na maane..._**

 ** _Hum toh chale aaye sanam tujhko manaane..._**

 _Chaahe tu.._

 _Chaahe na..._

 _Chaahe tu maane chaahe na maane..._

 _TARIKA- naino mei sapna sapno mei sajna..._

 _Sajna pe dil aa gaya... ki sajna pe dil aa gaya..._

 ** _ABHIJEET( dancing with her)- arrey naino mei sapna sapno mei sajni..._**

 ** _Sajni pe dil aa gaya.. ki sajni pe dil aa gaya..._**

 ** _KAVIN( coming in between)- ye public hai babu public.._**

 ** _( abhirika moved in different directions)_**

 ** _Ye jo public hai ye sab jaanti hai... public hai..._**

 ** _Aji andar kya hai... aji baahar kya hai..._**

 ** _Andar kya hai baahar kya hai..._**

 ** _Ye sab kuch pehchaanti hai..._**

 ** _Public hai ye sab jaanti hai public hai..._**

 ** _ALL THE GIRLS- hotho mei aisi baat..._**

 ** _Hotho mei aisi baat mai daba ke chali aayi..._**

 ** _Khul jaaye wahi baat toh duhai hai duhai..._**

 ** _Haa re haa... baat jismei..._**

 ** _Pyaar toh hai... zeher bhi hai haaye.._**

 ** _Hotho mei aisi baat mai daba ke chali aayi..._**

 ** _Khul jaaye wahi baat toh duhai hai duhai..._**

 ** _DUSHYANT( moving around ishita)- imtehaan ho gayi intezaar ki...haaye_**

 ** _Aayi na kuch khabar mere yaar ki..._**

 ** _Ye humei hai yakeen..._**

 ** _Bewafa wo nai..._**

 ** _Phir wajah kya hui intezaar ki..._**

 ** _ISHITA smiled singing- kaate nai kat te ye din ye raat.._**

 ** _Kehni thi tumae jo dil ki baat.._**

 ** _Lo aaj mai kehti hu..._**

 ** _( looking at dushyant) I love you..._**

 ** _I love you... I love you..._**

 ** _I love you... I love you..._**

Dushyant smiled and so did kavin. sana came towards kavin saying-" kavin..."

But he ignored her and went towards his room and sana followed him.

Kavin entered in his room and sana came in saying-" meri baat toh suniye kavin..."

Kavin( not facing her)-" sana please jao yaha se... mujhe koi baat nai karni tumse..."

Sana got teary and said-" kavin I'm really sorry... I know maine aapko bahut hurt kiya h...I'm sorry..."

Kavin didn't say anything, nor he looked at her.

Sana-" itni badi galti ho gayi ki aap dekh bhi nai rahe meri taraf... ( to herself) kyu bola maine aisa... isse achcha toh mai marr..."

Her sentence remained incomplete as kavin turned and pulled her to him and kissed her harshly. Sana tried to separate but he didn't. They separated when they were out of breath and sana said-" nikaal liya saara gussa..."

Kavin said-" nai..khabardaar jo aisi baat zubaan se nikali toh... tumhare bina nai reh paunga..."

Sana-" aap kabhi naraaz nai hona mujhse..."

Kavin cupped her face and said-" nai hounga..."

Sana saw his hand and said-"ye haath pe kya hua... sooj kaise gaya..."

Kavin smiled and said-" ye us haath ko saza di jisne meri sana ko maara..."

Sana instantly hugged him and said-" I love you kavin..."

Kavin kissed the top of her head and said-" I love you too..."

 **Meanwhile;**

The function got over and abhirika were on the terrace.

Tarika-" kya baat karni thi abhijeet..."

Abhijeet gave her something and said-" ye lijiye..."

Tarika took it and said-" ye kya h?"

Abhijeet-" truth serum..."

Tarika-"kisliye?"

Abhijeet told something to tarika after listening to which she said-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" haan..."

Tarika-" par abhijeet... mai ye kaise kar paungi..."

Abhijeet held her hand and said-" ye aapke alaawa koi nai kar sakta..."

Tarika-" agar kuch gadbad ho gayi toh..."

Abhijeet-" bharosa h mujhpe..."

Tarika nodded and abhijeet said-" toh phir aap ye kariye... kal bahut bada din h tarika ji...bahut saari cheeze sulajhne waali h..."

Tarika-" haan abhijeet... kal sab sahi ho jaega..."

Abhijeet-" aapse ek aur baat kehni thi.."

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet knelt down and took out a ring saying-" SHAADI karengi mujhse..."

Tarika was too stunned to say anything.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji... ( a bit louder ) tarika ji..."

Tarika came to reality and said-" huh..abhijeet... is it true..."

Abhijeet smiled as he expected this question and said-" 101% true..."

Tarika nodded and extended her hand and abhijeet slid the ring. He got up and they hugged each other while smiling.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots.. ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone..**

 **Fan, mouni, Drizzle1640, Madhumanti, Aditi, naughtykudi55, shreya, subhi singh, Daya's fan ashwini, Karan, HIDEndSEKK 06, mithi, Ashi, kingaftab71, viru's angel, Duo's girl MAHI** **..Thank you all.. sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next and last chapter...**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **!DIL KA TARAANA!**_

 **Next day in the morning;**

Sana was wiping her hairs while standing near the mirror but was lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly kavin came in and smiled seeing her.

Kavin-" good morning..."

But sana was lost and she didn't respond.

Kavin came near her and hugged her from back saying-" kya hua?"

Sana came to reality and said-" nai.. kuch nai.."

Kavin kissed her cheek and said-" jhoot... kya soch rahi ho.."

Sana turned to him and said-" kavin mujhe bahut tension ho rahi h... pata nai aaj kya ho... jaisa hum soch rahe h agar waisa nai hua toh..."

Kavin held her hand and said-" chill sana... sab sahi hoga..."

Sana nodded.

Kavin-" chalo... now smile.."

Sana smiled a bit.

Kavin pouted and said-" offo... ek minute..."

He turned on the music from in his phone and extended his hand. Sana smiled a bit and kept her hand on his and they started the couple dance..

 _ **Pyaar hua... ikraar hua...**_

 ** _Jeena yaha... marna yaha..._**

 ** _Inn raho ko... inn baahoon ko.._**

 ** _Chod ye galiya.. jaaye kaha.._**

 ** _Maana dil toh hai anaadi ye awaara hi sahi.._**

 ** _Arrey bol radha bol sangam hoga ki nahi.._**

 ** _Har janam mei rang badal ke.._**

 ** _Khwaabo ke pardo pe hum khilte..._**

 ** _Hum hai raahi pyaar ke.._**

 ** _Phir milenge... chalte chalte.._**

 ** _Hum hai raahi pyaar ke.._**

 ** _Phir milenge... chalte chalte..._**

Kavin twirled her and slightly pulled her to him but in the process, he lost his balance and fell on the bed. Sana laughed aloud seeing the way he fell.

Kavin tried to glare her but smiled seeing her laughing.

He got up and came towards her saying-" aise hi hasti raho sana... "

Sana hugged him tightly and said-" I love you kavin...thank you for everything.."

Kavin hugged her back and said-" I love you too sana..."

They separated and sana said-" ab chalein.. naashta kar le.."

Kavin nodded and they went to have their breakfast.

On the breakfast table, all were settled but daya was missing.

Shreya was worried about him but didn't say anything.

Dushyant-" ye daya sir kaha h?"

Abhijeet-" oh ji... thodi der pehle dikhe the ji mujhe... keh rahe the ki lagbag te almost kisi zaroori kaam se jaa rahe h.."

Shreya instantly said-" kab tak aaenge?"

All smiled hearing this and abhijeet said-" oh ji keh rahe the ki shaam ho jaegi aate aate.."

Shreya's POV-' aisa kaun sa kaam aa gaya h unhe...'

Since, there was no function today, everyone went for some shopping.

Upon reaching the mall, everyone dispersed in different direction to purchase one or the other thing.

Ishita was in a shop and was looking for some accessories when her gaze fell on the digital watch.

She smiled looking at it and remembered once dushyant told her that he loves watches. Even though he has a collection of it but still he is crazy for watches.

She brought the watch and was returning back when kavin entered in and said-" le liya samaan?"

Ishita nodded. Kavin saw a watch in her hand and said-" arrey wah ishita.. digital watch... tumhe kaise pata mujhe chahiye thi.."

He took the watch from her hand and said-" wow yaar... bahut achchi h.."

Ishita( hesitantly)-" kavin.. wo .. actually.. ye.. I mean.."

Ishita was unable to say and kavin was enjoying her expressions.

Kavin smiled and said-" haan haan.. pata h behna ki ye watch aapne kiske liye li h.."

Ishita looked at him stunned.

Ishita-" kiske liye?"

Kavin-" mere best buddy ke liye...waise kehna padega ishita... nice choice.."

Ishita blushed and said-" kavin.."

Kavin returned the watch to her and said-" jao.. de do use..."

Ishita smiled and said-" thanks.."

She went towards the shop in which dushyant was purchasing shirt for him.

Ishita-" dushyant.."

Dushyant turned and smiled seeing her.

Dushyant-" haan ishita.."

Ishita-" actually tumhe kuch dena tha.."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Ishita forwarded the watch to him and said-" ye tumhare liye.."

Dushyant was surprised looking at the watch and said-" ishita.. ye bahut achchci watch h.."

He took the watch and said-" but yaar... iski kya zarurat thi.."

Ishita smiled and said-" kyu.. jab tum mujhe pearl necklace de sakte ho.. toh kya mai tumhe watch nai de sakti..."

Dushyant was stunned hearing this and he said-" tumhe kaise pata?"

Ishita-" bas pata chal gaya.."

Dushyant wore the watch and said-" thanks ishita..."

Ishita smiled and said-" you are welcome.."

Dushyant-" mai watch ke liye thanks nai keh raha..."

Ishita (confused)-" toh?"

Dushyant cupped her face from his one hand and said-" thanks for coming in my life.."

Ishita blushed and said-" thanks toh mujhe kehna chahiye... meri life ko aur khoobsurat banane ke liye.."

Dushyant too smiled and they continued the shopping.

 **In the evening;**

Shreya was restless as there was no sign of daya since morning. She tried his phone but it was switched off.

Shreya-" pata nai kaha gaye h ye.."

Suddenly tarika came to her with coffee mug and said-" shreya.."

Shreya turned to her and said-" haa tarika..."

Tarika gave her the mug and said-" fikar mat karo... aaj sab sahi hoga.."

Saying this, she went leaving shreya confused.

Tarika went in the study room of her dad and said-" dad.."

Her father looked at her and said-" haan tarika.."

She forwarded the mug and said-" coffee.."

TF took the coffee and said-" thanks beta.."

She came out and said to herself-" mission accomplished..."

She messaged someone and came to hall.

Just then, daya entered with a person and everyone was shocked to see him except ishyant, abhirika and savin.

Shreya-" daya sir.. aapne iss doctor ko.."

Daya( cutting her)-" sab pata chal jaega shreya... ek minute... ( to doctor) jo mainr tujhse poochne ke liye kaha h wahi poochna..."

He puched the doctor towards study room and said-" kavin.."

Kavin-" yes sir.."

He connected some wires in the projector and everyone was able to see what was happening in the study room.

 **From in the video;**

 _The doctor entered in the study room and TF got up looking at him._

 _TF-" yaha kya kar rahe ho?"_

 _Doctor-" mai apne kaam ke pause maangne aaya hu.."_

 _TF-" maine kaha tha na.. ek baar ye shaadi ho jaaye uske baad tumhare paise tumhe mil jaaenge.."_

 _Doctor-" par ek baat batao... ye sab kyu kar rahe ho tum.."_

 _TF was under the influence of truth serum and so he said-" mujhe CID ko todna h... daya aur abhijeet dono ko... taaki mai apna kaam kayide se kar paau.."_

 _Doctor-" kaisa kaam?"_

 _TF-" mai ek terrorist hu... apna plan shuru karne ke liye mujhe abhijeet aur daya ka dhyaan bhatkaana tha... toh bas... maine shreya ko aise portray kiya ki uska kavin ke saath chakkar chal raha h... aur tarika ki shaadi tay kar di.."_

 _Doctor-" par ek baat samajh naij aayi ki hotel ke CCTV footage mei.."_

 _TF( cutting him)-" footage edited thi... aur aisa edit karwaaya maine ki sabko real laga... aur ab tumhe ye naatak continue karna h ki shreya pregnant h.."_

 _Doctor-" par tumne apni beti ke saath aisa kyu kiya?"_

 _TF smirked and said-" sauteli beti h meri... sauteli... ek baar uski shaadi randheer se ho jaaye...phir uske papa ki saari property mere aur randheer ke naam..."_

 **Outside;**

Everyone was shocked to see the video.

Daya-" chalein abhijeet..."

Abhijeet removed his beard and turban and shreya and randheer were shocked to see him.

Abhijeet-" chalo.."

Duo went inside and randheer was about to run when dushyant held him and said-" tum kaha chale randheer babu.."

Daya and abhijeet brought doctor and TF outside and their head was down.

Abhijeet-" tum dono ki baatein record ho chuki h..."

Daya-" ab tum teeno ko saza se koi nai bacha sakta.."

They took trio in the custody and send them to jail.

Abhijeet looked at tarika who was soaked in tears.

He went towards her and said-" tarika ji..."

Tarika instantly hugged him while crying and said-" mujhe abhi bhi yakeen nai ho raha h abhijeet ki papa aisa kar sakte h... "

Abhijeet hugged her back and said-" ssshhhh... shaant ho jaiye tarika ji... aapko toh khush hona chahiye.. ki sahi samay par aapko uss dhokebaaz ke baare mei pata chal gaya..."

Tarika nodded and said-" ab sab sahi hoga na abhijeet.."

Abhijeet-" haan tarika ji.. ab sab sahi hoga.."

They separated and smiled to each other.

Shreya came towards tarika and said-" I'm so happy for you tarika.."

Tarika looked at daya and said-" mai bhi tumhare liye khush hu.."

Shreya followed her gaze and said-" mat khush ho.."

Daya's face fell with this and she went towards terrace.

Sana came to daya and said-" bhai... jaiye shreya ke paas... maafi maangiye usse.."

Daya-" sana.. pata nai wo maaf karegi bhi ya nai..."

Ishita came to him and said-" zaroor karegi sir... aap koshish toh kariye..."

Daya nodded and went behind her.

Tarika-" pata nai shreya daya ko maaf kar paegi ya nai.."

Abhijeet-" zaroor karegi..."

Tarika-" tumhe kaise pata.."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" pyaar karti h wo daya se... aur aakhir aapne bhi toh mujhe maaf kar diya.."

Tarika smiled and said-" wo toh h... I love you abhijeet.."

Abhijeet-" I love you too.."

 **On the terrace;**

Shreya was standing on the terrace while taking support of the railings when she heard a voice-" naraaz ho..."

She recognized the voice but didn't say anything.

Daya came towards her and said-" itna naraaz ki baat bhi nai kar rahi.."

Shreya looked away.

Daya( a bit teary)-" pata h maine bahut badi galti ki h... maine tumhare character pe... tumhare pyaar pe shaq kiya... nai karna chahiye tha.. I'm really sorry shreya... par tum bhi jaanti ho na ki situation aisi ho gayi thi... mai.. mai.."

Shreya turned to him. She too was teary but said in stern voice-" mai kya.. aapko pata h ki aapne mujhe kitna hurt kiya h... ek minute mei saare rishtey khatm kar diye aapne... pata h mai kitna royi... aur ab.. jab saboot mil gaya tab aaye h mere paas... what if mai sach mei pregnant hoti... bataiye... kya karte aap?"

Daya-" sach kahu toh mujhe nai pata ki mai kya karta... lekin ek baat h... tumse rishta tod ke mai ek zinda laash ban gaya tha shreya.. tumahra gussa hona jaayaz h.. par ek baar khud ko meri jagah rakh kar dekho... meri jagah agar tum hoti toh tum kya karti shreya..."

Shreya looked at him and said-" pata nai... lekin kam se kam vishwaas toh karti.."

Daya-" vishwaas mujhe bhi h shreya.. tabhi toh mai mere accident ke baad se saboot dhundhne mei laga hua tha... taaki mai tumhe sahi saabit kar paau..."

Shreya was speeches. She had nothing to say.

Daya held her hand and said-" maaf kar do mujhe shreya... mai waada karta hu.. ki aaj ke baad kabhi bhi tumpe shaq nai karunga... kabhi nai... aur agar kiya.. toh laga dena do teen.."

Shreya ( teary)-" aath.."

Daya shook his head and said-" solah..."

Shreya laughed a bit and said-" aainda se mujhpe shaq mat kariyega... kehte h ek galti sabko maaf h... aapne galti ki... maafi bhi mil gayi.. par dobaara aisa kiya toh kabhi maaf nai karungi.."

Daya smiled and said-" I promise... aainda se aisi galti nai hogi..."

They both smiled and hugged each other.

Daya-" I love you shreya.."

Shreya-" I love you too daya.."

Suddenly they heard voice of clapping. They separated and saw all the team members standing.

Sana-" finally sab sahi ho gaya..."

Kavin-" sach mei... itne time baad sab itne khush h..."

Ishita-" iss pal ko kisi ki nazar na lage.."

Dushyant-" bhagwaan kare ki ab koi bhi problem na aaye..."

Tarika-" so ab toh chaar chaar shaadiyo ki shehnaayi bajegi..."

Daya-" chaar shaadi... teen toh pata h.. chauthi kiski.."

Shreya-" dushyant aur ishita ki..."

Ishyant looked at shreya with shock and she continued-" humei sab pata h.."

Abhijeet-" oh ji lagbag te almost... pehle iss moment ko capture toh kar le...photographer ji..."

The photographer came and clicked a perfect family photo of them with all the couples side hugging each other.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... end of the chapter as well as end of the story... Perfect ending I guess...**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Belated happy holi to all of you...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
